


Hetalia: Guardians of the 50 States

by Skies_Sparrow



Series: Hetalia Guardian Saga [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cultures Relate, F/M, Humor, Limit focus on all 50 States/Main Characters are 15 OCs States, MIGHT be some history but not too deep..., Original Character(s), Side Characters like Canada or others may be important, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_Sparrow/pseuds/Skies_Sparrow
Summary: After America was responsibly for attack China, people around the world discriminate American citizen. 50 kids doing their normal lives but came unexpected that America being under attack completely out of nowhere. Monsters invade the states, thousand continue to be killed, with no help outside of United States. Can 50 kids save their country? Where is personification of America?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Please note this is mostly fiction and alternate universe. There will be some history later on but I want to keep it limit about harsh reality from outside of the real world. Which means that I will not include people who died from the terrorist attacks or a natural disaster like Hurricane Harvey. There will be some facts, theories or opinions from my OCs.**
> 
> **Author's notes: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Please note this is mostly fiction and alternate universe. There will be some history later on but I want to keep it limit about harsh reality from outside of the real world. Which means that I will not include people who died from the terrorist attacks or a natural disaster like Hurricane Harvey. There will be some facts, theories or opinions from my OCs.**
> 
> **Author's notes: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 

**Prologue**

 

In the night of the late winter, the sky is clear tonight as the sound of wind blow gently through the capital of District of Columbia. Cars drive by, people walk through the streets and the restaurant keeps open as people chatting about the most important things in all United States should know about the topic.

Debate.

In the time of the year, a president of United States of America will end of his 8-year term. There will be a new president of United States of America soon by next month to win the election. People all over the United States had talked about the both side of Republican and Democrat to see which one of them are candidates to be a next president. One hand, people said a woman from Democrat can be suitable to be the next president while people mention one from Republican seems to be a better job for a president.

Of course, people had argued about a ridiculous man from Republican isn't suited for being a better president. Some people countered back that a woman from Democrat is also not the best suit being a president because she is not taking seriously about their country.

Unfortunately, some younger people said neither both sides are not suitable for being a president because of some ridiculous ideals.

Until another man made an appearance out of nowhere, he announced he wanted to join as a Republican and challenge a man who made a remark about the people and the country. People were puzzled about a newcomer in Republican. In past several months, a newly Republican's poll had to rise. In the near of the end of the year, a newcomer Republican had won and promised for his time to make a better country.

That is until the disaster starts…

**xxxxxxx**

In the Library of Congress, all the hallways and the rooms were dark in the night. A sound of a noise making a thud and paper shatter across echoes through the hallway. A young scientist lady sat on a large table alone filled with the tower of books. She read through carefully and shut the book then throw it behind her like a trash. She picked up another book and read a title as she raises her eyebrows.

_Secret of the World_

Curiously, she picks up a book and looks through the pages. Some information is not interesting to her. She is starting to get bored as she could not find any information she wanted. Getting frustrating, she was about to throw the book as the rest until something catches her attention. She carefully read.

" _What is a nation?",_ she read out loud.

She blinked. Then, she read on, " _A nation is a country that involves the people with their culture, language, and history."_

She hummed as she already knows the basic of it. ' _But'_ , she thought, ' _why mention in that book? It couldn't be related to that title…'_  She started to wonder if a nation does have to do anything related. She decides to read more and found something else.

" _What is a personification of nation?",_ she was in shocked.

Wanting to know more about it.  _"A soul of the mass land of the country that holds thousand or millions of his or her people in their blood to keep him or her country alive. If it strikes the country, you brought yourself war against an angry spirit of the mass land. They may appear to be human themselves, but in truth, they are actually nations. They are stronger than human average.",_ she slowly whispered reading in disbelief.

A million questions run through her mind unanswered. She was dumbfounded and reread the question to make sure she does not misread.  _How?_  she thought,  _How does anything personification of nation exist like that? A personification of the mass land? How does that living nature works? How did it-Guhh! ,_ she dropped a book to raise her hands and scratched her head in a fuss. She took a deep breath and exhale her breath. She stares at the book that she had been reading.

" _What is a Guardian?"_  she read _, "Guardian is very rare. They are very loyal to their home birth of their country. They are sworn to protect their country from danger. They never show themselves since they only appear when their country is in direct danger. They are more powerful than the personification of the nation. It seems to be odd because the Guardian is a human being; however, they are more near spiritual as "nation" themselves to able to know their status of their homeland. The last Guardian has dated back in around 5,000 years ago. Since a Guardian had sealed away of their power to avoid from a wicked person for the greed of being powerful. There might be no longer having exist of the Guardian's appearance."_ she paused. She was about to read ahead until she noticed a torn page.

She narrowed her eyes at the torn page. ' _Someone must have read this before me. Why rip off an important paper? Does it have something to do with the Guardians?'_  She decided to take a book with her. She was about to leave and paused and look at the books. She wondered for a moment and smirk.

"Aww bloody hell, I let the guy clean this up." she evilly grinned. She ran off the hallway to meet up her team and left the bunch of books on the floor.

If anyone enters this room, a poor librarian would have a field day to clean up.

**xxxxxxx**

She meets up her team and notices her team has a huge conversation. She is starting to wonder what is going on.

"They can't be serious!"

"Who the hell shoot the rocket for?!"

Hearing that, she is starting to get anxious, "What is going on here, boys?"

Her team spooked up and looked at her. Eyes stare each other until one of the scientist guys told her. "There is a warning notified about a rocket being launched up in the air across the west."

She looks at her partner dumbfounded, "Wait, what? Why?!"

He growled, "I don't know! It set a target to China!"

"What?!" She is flabbergasted, "Why would anyone be stupid enough to shoot the rocket to China?!"

"Well, someone is bold enough to do that…", she heard one of her team mumbled.

She is starting to get frustrated, "Never mind that! How long ago was that?"

"About ten minutes ago. You should watch the news now. It is on live." he guided her to watch the News online from his laptop then everyone followed and watched as well.

"Breaking news! There is an unknown rocket in the air and people in some western states of the United States have seen a sight of the rocket! People are starting to question where does that rocket coming from. Just now, a rocket had already passed by Hawaii!" The female reporter anxiously said.

She stared at the news with her mouth open. She fears if a rocket hit China, there is a high chance China will direct a war on America.

_'Only if they look through carefully before setting a war on America…',_  She thought nervously. _'I pray it is not from America...'_

She was about to ask her team until the new reporter interrupted her thought. "Just in! U.S. military just report a rocket came from Florida! Without having permit-", as the news went on, the truth strike fear on everyone.

Everyone's eyes were wide in horror. Never in a million years for America allow summoning a rocket to attack the country not unless if it a threat.

A young lady stares at the News in shock. She recalls that her book had written about the personification of a nation does exist. If it were to happen, then a personification of China would fight against her country. She wonders that personification of her country didn't dare to do such a thing.

_'If it did, then what will happen?'_ , She took her breath in shaking her body tense.

In her generation, American citizens will face one of the most difficult time.

To be felt like an outcast….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: Jan 8, 2015
> 
> Last Update Edited: Sept 19, 2017


	2. Chapter 1 - Invasion Arc - It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Please note this is mostly fiction and alternate universe. There will be some history later on but I want to keep it limit about harsh reality from outside of the real world. Which means that I will not include people who died from the terrorist attacks or a natural disaster like Hurricane Harvey. There will be some facts, theories or opinions from my OCs.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

  **Chapter 1 - Invasion Arc**

**It begins…**

 

In the World Meeting, hundred of nations gather around Canada. He blushed as the nations stood around him who congratulated him to solve the problem of the crime. England seems impressed with his ex-colony while France happily cried with him.

Far away from the crowded group, a nation stood between the open doors and seems sad to watch his brother was praised by hundreds of nations. A young man with blue eyes with glasses and a short blond hair with a cowlick that denied the weight down of his hair. He wears a tan military uniform with utility belts and a brown bomber jacket with number '50' on the back. He wears a pair of black gloves and black military boots. He is a personification of The United States of America and his name is Alfred F. Jones.

He felt happy enough that his brother finally got noticed by several nations after the mess the country he made. He tried hard enough to find who was responsible to attack China for no reason but the trail left empty by the time he arrived. His twin brother, Canada, sneaked his way to cover his identical profile and hunt down several men who were the ones planned to launch at China. He was proud of his brother but hurt to know that he was being treated terribly.

After seeing China got hurt, he was dumbfounded to find out he was the one who sends the missile to China. When Russia found out, he was about to attack him but thankfully, Germany stopped him and authorize him that China or America should investigate their issues. Russian decided to agree with Germany and leave the meeting room, even with a deadly glare at him.

Standing there like an idiot, Germany barked at him to get to work. Without a second thought, he hurriedly left and arrived home and asked his soon-to-be president for help. The president agreed with him and send his men to find out who was responsible for the attack on China. America could have sworn he could have seen his boss seems to look pissed off. He wasn't sure if he was thrilled to see his boss care for the country or not just because he was getting to know his boss recently.

The president did everything he could. Sadly, some enemies escaped. The FBI was getting killed nearly capturing the enemy. The president was getting worried and frustrating for not getting a chance to capture the enemies. Getting nowhere, he asked a Prime Minister from Canada to privately ask for help which was America gladly to asked his twin brother, though, Canada was sullen with him after the incident.

Two months after the incident, Canada's military finally captured the men. Most nations were hearing the news and overjoyed Canada's skills. Canada was not expecting to get noticed by several nations which he was happy to know. The men were investigated by Canada's military to identify their status. Needless to say, it hurt America to found out these men are his citizens. It caused chaos around the world. The men could not say anymore since they kept their mouth shut. The military tried to force them to speak but it didn't work and decided to put them in jail for rest of their lives.

America watched his brother getting hugs by several nations, including England and France. He knew some nations hate his gut but it never happens with several nations. His best friend Japan avoid him like an outcast which he was hurt to see his best friend abandon him. Italy was scared of being near to him. Germany was very disappointed in him. Prussia seemed to displeased with him. China gave him several insults of his poor country choice of words. Russia seemed he was getting ready to go all out war against him even though he chose not to.

When he tried to talk to France, he was given a cold shoulder. France is his uncle figure or perhaps father figure which he was not sure he familiar with. France was the one who helps him to be independent from England. He was the one treat him like a friend from being closed off other nations. After World War II, America was starting to look at him more than a friend, an uncle figure. After giving a cold shoulder, America felt he had lost another friend just like Japan.

What's worse is that England treated him like a stranger. England was a father figure to him. He may be a jerk but America loves him nevertheless. He had tried to fix his relationship with England after Civil Wars before getting involved in a World War II. He gave up trying to reach England and started being neutral during the World War I. When he heard England was seriously hurt from the war, he wanted to help him but he felt that England did not want him to help to get involved in the war until the attack on Pearl Harbor from Japan. America joined World War II to help England and his allies to stop the Axis Power. After World War II, America finally connects with England and admitted he missed him being attached to him. England blushed in embarrassment anger but America knew England was happy to see him again. Seeing England giving him a cold stare that hasn't seen him since the Civil War, it hurt him to think that he was back to square one.

His twin brother, Canada…

America started to think he didn't need to protect his twin brother anymore. He already felt worse that he wasn't the best brother to depend on when Canada needed him the most. America loves his brother very much. He tried to catch up with his brother since after the American Revolutionary War. Canada distrusted him and lost several bonds with America. It took decades for him to commute with Canada and apologetically to his brother for the invasion. Canada forgave him and admitted that his move against him was unacceptable. They were able to rejoin as sibling again and were always help each other, even in war.

However, after the attack on China, Canada was starting to distrust him again. It broke America's heart that Canada claimed that he was no longer to treat him as his brother again.

America gave his brother sadly one last look.

He stepped one back.

**XXXX XXXX**

" _America, are you certain?"_

_A man looks in America's eyes in worry. He is in mid 30's, had a short brown hair with green eyes. He wears a black suit and black pant. He was wearing a silver necklace of a shape of an eagle, wings spread with sapphire eyes. Chayton Brentin, a president of the United States of America._

_It has been two months after working together with America to track down the terrorists. When he first met America, he was shocked to know there is an actual personification of America that does exist. At first, he was starting not to believe him but then America showed him several old photos of his previous presidents. He was flabbergast to see that his retire president Obama was there with America stood with him with a handshake. He asked America if this was supposed to be a joke and by seeing the look of America's grin, he has soon fainted. Which caused America snort in laughter after seeing his boss fainted right front of him. The two agents stood behind president's office heard America's laughed. The two agents look each other and shrugged._

_After Chayton woke up, America admitted him that he was the first president had fainted while the rest of his previous presidents were either calm, shocked or perhaps trying to kick him out that think he is a kid which he actually isn't._

_After having a conversation with America, he gets along with America well and hopes to work with him for his coming years. He really wants to help America to solve his country's solutions. Most of the results are giving him a hard time to solve the problem while others are easy to fix it right way. When he was soon to be elected as a president, the rocket struck at China and giving him a stressful time to track down the attackers._

_America gave him a dejected look which made Chayton cringed at his sight. He didn't like how America looks so depressing, he could be a cheerful young man. He figures out that he has something to do with the World Meeting which isn't going well._

" _I am positive, boss.", America sighed as he brushes his hair in stress._

_The president gave him a look, "Do you realize what this means?"_

" _I know. I want to avoid all the trouble that I-I, " America paused, "I think it is a good time to fix our country than the world's problem."_

" _America, I don't think you get it-"_

" _I know I get it!", America cut him before his boss gets to speak,"I know the risk if it comes into this. I need to take care of this myself. I know there might be a chance I might…." America didn't give him to speak but the president can guess what he is going to say._

_The president sighed, "Alright. I will have a word with my congressmen to agree with this." Chayton looked at America in grim. "Know this. Once we have the agreements, there will be no trading, no communication outside of United States and letting our citizens out of the country. There will be a high chance our economy will crumble. Which means no conversation with other nations."_

_America nodded._

**XXXX XXXX**

He took two steps back, made a U-turn, then walk out to the door.

**XXXX XXXX**

_America rubbed his left arm._

_He waited for the conversation between his boss and the congressmen to finish. He stood outside the door since the meeting took place in the House of Representatives. He was getting nervous to hear the news._

_He waited for couple hours and jumped to hear several shouts coming from the meeting. He could guess this was something to do with America's and his boss's idea. Possibly the congressmen didn't like the idea of it._

'Or they want to cause more trouble than what's worth it _'_ ,  _America thought in disgusted_ , 'Money is all they want or items from trading…'

_Another hour, America was starting to get hungry. "I need to get something to eat.", he mumbled. America rubbed his tummy, "I might as well go to McDonald…"_

_He was about to leave until the doors burst open, startled him and turn his head at the doors._

_Standing there is his boss, looking drained and annoyed while his two agents were either looking embarrassed or giving a blank face. America raised his eyebrow as he looks at him saying_ 'What happen back there?' _._

_Chayton gave him a deadpanned look as he is saying_ 'Not now, later.' _Which is pretty much enough to let America shut his mouth. He motioned America a wave to follow him in his office as America and his agents were following him along._

_They entered the president's office, Chayton dismissed the two agents, and they left to guard the doors. Chayton and America stood to face each other and stood few feet apart. Chayton took a deep breath and turn to face America. "They have accepted our decision."_

_America look surprised, "Really?" His boss nodded. "Because I can hear several shouts in the meeting. What did you make them accept it?", he raised his eyebrow at his boss in bemusement._

" _Let's just say. I made them tell our people to do it in their own way to create supplies, farming foods and plants, and raising animals instead of trading. Simple as that." Chayton said, with a blank expression on his face._

_America jaw dropped at his boss. "You did?!"_

Chayton nodded. "Yes and besides that, don't you think if it's better of not having a trade like we should owe China with huge debt?", he pointed out.

_America thought of it and slowly nodded at his valid point. "Yeah, I see your point there", America mumbled and look back at his boss with beaming face, "So, it's easier to have people here to make their own supplies that they can sell stuff that actually makes in America, isn't it?"_

" _Yes. That is why we should stop owning things that were tradable in the past. It will affect our economy badly if we do not earn money to pay it back."_

_America shook his head, "Man, I don't know how did you manage it. The Congressmen are just a bunch of greedy bastards, really. Even if they can't solve legislations bills or not."_

_Chayton laughed, "That's true. Believe me, I have seen some ridiculous bills of making laws and such." He looks at his nation, "Never in my life that I have seen some bills are a bunch of useless papers. Although, some are fine and dandy some need to go through the solutions." He sighed._

_They stood for another couple minutes in silence. America asked, "When will it start?"_

_Chayton closed his eyes, "Next year."_

_America bitterly smiled, "So, it's done, huh?"_

" _America will set isolationism in one year and will be no longer connect to the world." Chayton firmly said._

**XXXX XXXX**

America left the World Meeting without looking back. He could feel his people's shame, somber and…

...being outcast from their foreign families. He cringed to feel most of the teenager's emotional of being rejected by their family who is from a different country. Some American adults can handle themselves just fine, but teenagers are a different story. Teenagers are very valuable and when they feel being abandoned by their parents and even treat differently from their family.

However, he could feel few teenagers have been accepted by their foreign family which he is really grateful to know. He smiled sadly at this young citizen being accepted and puzzled that he could feel something...else?

"Strange…", America mumbled in thought. He could not even tell what is that strange feeling of aura coming from this young citizen. He shrugged at that funny feeling and went along his way to his car. Possibly for comfort from their family.

He inserted his key car and started the engine. He gave the World Meeting building one last look.

America closed his eyes to resurface his memories with wonderful time with England when he was a toddler, loving France giving him and his brother the delicious food and playing with Canada in the hill mellow.

' _Goodbye everyone…',_ America drove back home.

He is sure he will never return to the World Meeting ever again.

**XXXX XXXX**

_'_ What am I doing here? _'_

_He is looking around as he woke up. He was in the car, parking near someone's house._

_'_ I am in the car…? _' He confused._

_He can feel his body moving on its own and soon he left the car. He tried to stop moving but he couldn't because somebody is controlling his body._

_'_ What is going on?! Why am I moving?! _' He was starting to get nervous every time his body being controlled by someone._

_He gave up and let his body moved. He soon entered someone's home. He looked around the house. There is a wide space of a living room with several photos on the wall, a wide wooden table in the middle of the room. He was stunned to see a large flat screen TV hung on the wall that connected to the video game console._

_'_ Is that a Playstation 4? _' He stared at the game console that he is longing to have. He also noticed several games along Playstation 4. '_ How much money did he actually spend on those?! _' He gawked._

_"I am home, Tony!"_

_He blinked. That wasn't his voice. From the sound of the voice, it sounds like a young adult with a stressful tone. He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and saw who is coming._

_He was awe to see there's an actual alien living being. It stood about five feet tall, its body is all gray with scrawny arms and legs. Its head is bigger than a human's head and has huge red eyes that he couldn't tell alien's facial expression. He noticed the alien does have fingers like human's hands, it is wearing a yellow scarf which he can guess it is cold of the time of the month._

_"Alfred, welcome back!", the alien spoke, which he sounds like older male adult's voice but with echo tone._

_"Hey…" someone muttered. It the same voice when he heard it._

_He could guess he was stuck at somebody's body named Alfred. Strange enough, he also can feel Alfred's emotionally depressing. So, he decides to let him watch and what happens between these two. He feels like he is watching TV as in first person view._

_He could feel him walk toward to the couch and sat with both of his hands on his head. He is starting to wonder what made Alfred being so depressed. He feels someone sat beside him and patted on his back._

_"Doing okay?", Tony worried._

_He heard Alfred sighed and look up at his best friend. He blinked. 'Best friend? Did I actually read his mind?' he thought in confusion._

_"Not really." He watched both Alfred's point of view and Tony's discussion. "My people are struggling with the economy. It is not something to do with people's productivity."_

_Tony tilted his head, "Then what cause of it?"_

_"Something to do with the young citizen being discouraged by their choices." Alfred grumbled, "Their parents either force them to choose a better way or did not even care about their kids. They are only young and haven't fully reach maturely as adults. Their family only made their push down as their kids are only trying to success their goal."_

_Tony raised his eyebrows. "That's not good. Isn't their parents' job to encourage their kids to become a better adult?"_

_"Yes. It seems that after the one-year crisis, foreign parents didn't even give their chance for their kids to learn from them. Most of my citizens are trying hard to make it through….", Alfred's voice begins to die out._

_He noticed he was starting to feel slip away from Alfred's body and stood around in the darkness._

_He can see his body glowing light against the darkness. Then, he felt someone approach behind him. He turns around and saw something that shocks him._

_Standing behind him was a large giant golden bird cloth with glowing in gold shimmer. He can't see the details of the bird's body but he can see through the bird's eyes. Its eyes are the color of the dawn and a mix of blue sky. As the young boy can see, it is beautiful._

_Its curve and staring at him with narrow as it looks to be awaited to be judged. Its beak opened._

_"It is time, child. Awaken…"_

_He blinked in confusion at the giant bird and felt someone dragging him to the darkness. He tried to break free but is closed by the claws of darkness._

**XXXX XXXX**

**Dover, Delaware**

Amber eyes snapped open in fright. He took a gulp of breath and quickly sat right up from his bed. He clenched his sheet shaking and inhaled his holding breath.

' _What the hell did I just dream?_ ', he brushed his messy black hair out of his face.

The sunlight broke through the blinds and shone brightly on young boy's face as he raised his hand blocked the view of the sunlight. He realized the sun had already raised and would be late to meet his aunt.

"I better shower then…" he mumbled.

He got out of his bed and head to his shower. After a few minutes, he turned off the shower and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror at a long good stare.

He sees himself as a seventeen-year-old boy, Martin Roksana. He has a short raven hair and amber eyes. He is wearing a black vest with the gray shirt inside and wears a black formal pant. He is satisfied how he dresses. Then, he noticed there is something like a mark on his left hand.

"What the-", he looked at his left hand, "Since when did I have a star mark?", he said in confusion.

On his left hand on his palm, there a black star with the number '1' in the middle of the star. He tried to wipe it off but it didn't come off his palm. His cell phone rings echo through his bedroom. He rushed to get his cellphone from his computer desk and picked up his cellphone.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Martin? You already up?", a young woman's voice out.

Martin grinned, "Aunt! Yeah, I'm already up! I will be there in a few hours."

He heard his aunt chuckled, "Alright. Be there. I am going meet up with my other partners. I will let the officer know you are coming. See you there, little eagle!" his aunt chirped and end the call.

Martin gave his cell phone an annoying look and shook his head at his aunt giving him an embarrassing nickname. He put his cellphone away in his pocket. He soon heads out of the house and went to get his car. He was heading to across the bordering to Maryland. Where he was about to meet his aunt…

...in Washington, D.C.

**XXXX XXXX**

**Washington, District of Columbia**

Driving for two hours to cross the borders in Delaware and Maryland during the annoying traffic with the snow, Martin arrived the capital city and parked his car in private building. Martin was graceful enough being warned by his aunt that he needs to parked somewhere private that where he won't be overcrowded by the public. He shuddered at his memory where he meets his aunt and accidentally met several reporters about their question of his aunt. Thankfully, his aunt quickly grabbed him and went into her office to wait until they are gone. He never wants to meet to the media reporters in public ever again. Nope. Not in the million years.

He enters the White States Capitol after showing his VIP to the securities. He looks around and seeing many congressmen passing by, just to do their duties. He never gets tired of seeing many interesting things around White States Capitol such as important paintings which is his sister would love to see them. While he was looking at the painting, he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around.

Standing before him was a tall man who looks around in his 30s, he had a short blonde hair with blue eyes. He wears a formal navy uniform which Martin could identify as a Full Dress uniform. What caught Martin's attention that man has an interesting sword on his hip. It gleamed the silver rapier with written in France 'Etoile Rapide' which is familiar to Martin.

"Are you Martin Roksana?", a man asked him.

Martin blinked and look at him. "Yeah, that's my name."

"So, you must be the one I am looking for. Your aunt sent me to find you." A navy officer smiled. "My name John Aston. I am sure you heard of me?"

Martin trying to remember, then he recalled. "Aren't you one of the relatives of my friend, Clovis?"

John beamed at him. "Yup! That's my nephew! The one he always loves to rants about clothes fashion."

"Yeah, I am sure he always does…Which he complains about my clothes that I wore last week." Martin said deadpanned.

Officer grinned. "The one you wear with a plain jacket with short pants along with your sandals?"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's the one."

John chuckled. "Don't mind him so much. He always does that." He raised his hand to him. "It is pleased to meet you, Martin. I suppose this is our first time we met."

Martin smiled and shook his hand to him. "Pleased to meet you, sir. My friend spoke highly of you."

"Ah yes, he does. I don't want to go over my head when he praises me so much." John huffed. "I want to tell him to go along to do his normal time."

Martin tilted his head. "Really? Why is that?"

"'Pride before the fallen.' I am sure you heard of that?" Martin nodded. "Then that's the reason I don't want to go over my ego boost. I want to keep that in mind being my life as a hero isn't mean I can be the best. I always do my duty to help people and protect my home. I knew someday I might be gone. I don't always live forever."

"I see your point there. Everyone has their own weakness."

John nodded to him. "That's right. You could always look at their strength and see their weak point there. Not everyone is invincible all the time." Then he looks at Martin seriously. "When you face your opponent, you must be on guard when your enemy is about to strike you. Always analyze your opponent when you decide to knock them out."

Martin nodded. 'Makes sense."

"Of course, if you have a hard to hit on someone then I am sure the person will run away in fear." John shrugged.

'Like certain someone I know…' Martin thought of someone.

**XXXX XXXX**

Somewhere in Colorado…

"Achoo!", a certain young bun hair girl sneezed and dropped her oil bottle in the cooking pot. Then she notices her cooking pot is burning…

"MY NOODLE, ARU!"

**XXXX XXXX**

Martin chuckled nervously. "I know someone can do very good at cooking. A little  _too good_."

John raised his eyebrows. "Really? Do I want to know?"

"No. No." Martin waved his hands in a fuss. "Trust me. It's better off for not knowing how my friend does that."

"Riiight." John slowly nodded. "Well then, let's go find your aunt, shall we?"

They walk through the hallway to search Martin's aunt. Martin recognized someone talking with the group of congressmen. She is taller than him with a young oval figure with blue eyes and wears a blue suit with the blue dress. She has a long hair tie up a braid hair bun with a flower hair pin. She is having a conversation with the congressmen until she noticed her nephew walk along with the officer. She beamed at the sight of her nephew's arrival.

"Martin! My sweet little eagle!", she thrilled and went to get her favorite nephew.

' _Aww no…_ ' Martin, on the other hand, did NOT want to come across with her hug. Martin tried to get away from his aunt but caught up quickly by her aunt's famous swift move of 'death hug'. Martin gasps demand to grab of air and tried to crawl his aunt's arms out of her death hug.

"Ohhh, my sweet adorable little eagle!", she cuddled him with a tight hug and didn't even notice Martin's face turned blue. "I am soo happy to see you come!"

"Uhh, ma'am?"

"It has been two weeks I haven't see you!", then she starts to pet Martin's hair, still, ignorance of her nephew's gasping for air. "I can't wait to ask you how are your friends doing during the weekdays?!"

"Erm...Luciana?", John winced at the sight Martin's struggling of air. He could have sworn he can see Martin's soul out of his mouth. Several congressmen behind Luciana starting to snicker at the sight.

"Ah yes! I am definitely going to tell you how your father finally made it so far, including your mother. You could have seen your father's face when he just got a promotion! Your mother, she is getting more beautiful every day!", Luciana, Martin's aunt, continue to ramble.

"Luciana!", John shouted.

Luciana stops rambling and blinked. She turned to face at the officer. "Yes?"

John clearing his throat and point his finger at someone she still holding. Luciana looks down and saw her nephew lay limp lifeless as a soul came out of Martin's mouth.

Luciana looks back at an officer who raises his eyebrows and turn embarrassed.

"Hehe...erm...Oops?"

Then, congressmen just laughed. One of the female congressmen just caught on film with her cell phone. Definitely going to post it on YouTube.

After several minutes leaving Martin getting back his breath, several congressmen went along their business and giving farewell to Luciana. Only three people left in the hallway close to her office. Martin collects his breath and eye on his aunt.

"So, how are you, aunt?", Martin exhaled.

Luciana smiled. "I am doing great. Although, there are a lot of stories to tell you what have you been missing out during weekdays."

"Can't wait to hear."

She glanced back at the Navy officer. "I would like you to thank you for picking up my nephew."

John chuckled and tip his cap. "Anytime, ma'am."

Luciana nodded. "Now then, since you are here, Martin. I have an hour break before I can go to the meeting. I really want you to tag along with me after the meeting."

"Alright, where to?"

Luciana tipped under her chin in thought. "How about Bakery Cafe? It has varieties kinds of bread you can pick."

Martin nodded. "Sure. I would like to try it there."

"Great! Once the meeting is over, we can head over there.", she gazes at a navy officer.

"Unless, of course, you would like to come with us? My husband will be there."

John raised his arms in a shrug. "I got nothing to do for today. So, I take it."

Luciana checked her watch. "I have couple of minutes left before I head to the meeting.", then she folded her arms. "What are you two doing while I had a chat with my partners?"

"Nothing much, just advice from John had mentioned." Martin waved his hand in dismissing. Martin stood there for a moment and though came up. "I have been meaning to ask as I nearly forgot. How long you two known each other?"

Luciana smiled. "Actually, it is your uncle who knows the most since John is my husband's best friend. I only have known him for two years."

John nodded. "I am your uncle's childhood best friend ever since when I was being bullied when words go out that my father is gay. Your uncle managed to stop the bullies doing something terrible that I might regret."

"That's terrible and what do you mean you might regret?" Martin frowned.

"I would have run away from home or I would have been kidnapped by gangsters for the money."

"At least you didn't because my uncle saved you, isn't it?"

John grinned and laughed. "Yup. I owe him a debt that I might have been doing something stupid. It was a long time ago that people didn't accept gay relationships. I became his best friend and decided my career to become military bodyguard with your uncle which he looks shocked when I told him that."

Martin snickered and trying to image his uncle's expression. "I can imagine what he would have nagging you do to something else not because he saves you for a reason."

"Yes, when he mentions he wants to because vice-president and I decide to went along to be his bodyguard until he got promoted to being a president which is he was gawking at me." John grinned at his fond memory.

Martin shakes his head. "So, you went along with him ever since." John nodded. "What happens to your father when you got bullied?"

John softened and recalled of his past. "My father found out that I had been bullied and met my teacher in threat if does not control the students' behavior then he would have sued the principal for making that discrimination. Thankfully, it was over and done with it. He met your uncle and gave him a welcome to my home and met your grandfather. My father passed away last year before I came back home."

"Grandad never told me about this. Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it."

Martin glanced down at John's sword. "What type of sword you hold there?"

John grabs his rapier sword. "Oh, this? My father gave this to me as a heritage."

"The written on sword mean 'Star Swift', is it?"

John surprised at that. "You know French?"

Martin look amused. "Clovis taught me some French quite a long while."

"Make sense that you are his friend for longer than I know."

Martin keeps gazing at the sword. "May I have a permission to hold your sword?" John nodded and let Martin take his sword.

He looks at the sword carefully. It's been polished with silver and has been carved of vines that look like shooting stars. Martin mumbled 'Cool.' in a low whisper.

Luciana smiled at his nephew's habit of interesting the swords. She knows his father does the same as she remembers she seen his father's sword look quite remarkable and never seen it before. Her smile slipped when she noticed on Martin's left hand.

"Martin, what that mark on your left hand?", Luciana frowned.

Martin snapped at the stare and look at left hand. ' _Oh shoot. I completely forgot about it!_ ' he thought panicked. ' _I never even bother to take time and think about it!_ '

Luciana narrow her eyes. "Can I see it for a moment?"

Martin gulped and let his aunt take a look at his left hand. Luciana gazes at it and she feels her gut keep telling her that mark 'scream' that is important.

"Where did you add that?" she questioned her nephew.

Martin hesitated. He would have to take a look at it later. "I got it from my sister when she decides to make a star on my hand." Not true.

"I thought your sister still live in California?", Luciana rises her eyebrows.

Martin scratches his cheek in a blush. "She suggested me to make a star on my hand to know I am a boss." Okay, that part is true.

Luciana bit her lip at her nephew's statement and decide to go along with it. "Alright then." She looks at her watch. "Goodness me. I better go. I will see you after the meeting. Wait at my office if you will."

Martin nodded and Luciana was about to leave but pause and smirk at Martin.

"Oh, after the meeting, please tell me how you got yourself a girlfriend." she teased.

Martin blush in an embarrassed. "AUNT! Who told you that?!"

"Your cowboy told me." Luciana laughed and hurry along to the meeting.

Martin blushed in red face and watch his aunt head to the meeting. He looks at his mark in question. He starting to wonder where that mark appears from. John stood there in silence.

"Shall we go into her office then?" He asks Martin.

Martin blinked. "Uhh...Yeah, let's go." Martin gave John back his sword. The two entered the office and wait for Luciana to finish her meeting.

What Martin didn't know that his aunt knew about that mark. Luciana heads to the meeting in deep thought.

' _That mark isn't normal by any means. I can feel it when the moment I see that mark._ ' Luciana starting to worry. ' _It is too soon. Why now? Why it choosing my nephew?_ ' then she fears, ' _I need to send a message to my husband about this. This is too important._ '

She grabs her phone and quickly texted a message. She hopes her husband get a message immediately. If her nephew's mark has been confirmed then she would have to warn Martin about it. She wishes her meeting need to be done early.

**XXXX XXXX**

**Unknown Location**

"It is ready?"

Everything in the room is dark. Several shady crowds stood around their leader. One of them steps forward.

"Everything is ready." he replied.

"Good."

Stand before them, she rises from her seat and red eyes glare at every crowd. It grinned wicked that sends chills down their spine. Some crowd moves backward.

"Let's get phase 1 start, shall we?"

**XXXX XXXX**

**Unknown Location**

An old woman sat in the middle of the forest surrounding by the spirits animals. She is wearing a large brown feather headdress with gray hair braid pass down her shoulder. She has a brown cloth dress with a large white bead belt and heavy fur boots.

She sat for several hours to meditating to connect the spirits until something strike her. Her eyes snapped open and words go out like an echo with a dread warning.

" **The Darkness coming to Land of Freedom, First Star awaken when danger comes**

**Land of Freedom is lost, Shadow of Darkness shall create chaos**

**But beware Darkness, it shall provoke the Land of Freedom's Stars**

**Stars will spread the Freedom, Gather their stardusts**

**Rat betray Hawk, Hawk had fallen**

**Hawk pass a Flame to Great Eagle, Great Eagle shall gather his Stars**

**Rat trick South Star, Great Eagle found Land of Freedom**

**South Star strike Great Eagle, Quail speak the truth**

**Mockingbird revives Great Eagle, Land of Freedom lead the Stars' strength**

**Stars awaken their true strength, Bring stardust's hope**

**Darkness fears the Stars' fury, Guardian of the States shall end the war of the Darkness"**

Once it's finished, the spirit animals stare at the old woman with great concern. The old woman blinked at her sudden bizarre.

"Oh eagle," she mumbled. She darkens her expression is grim. "So it begins…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: Feb 20, 2016
> 
> Edited: Sept 19, 2017


	3. Chapter 2 - Invasion Arc - Unknown Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Please note this is mostly fiction and alternate universe. There will be some history later on but I want to keep it limit about harsh reality from outside of the real world. Which means that I will not include people who died from the terrorist attacks or a natural disaster like Hurricane Harvey. There will be some facts, theories or opinions from my OCs.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

**Chapter 2 - Invasion Arc**

**Unknown Approach**

 

**Austin, Texas**

Everything is great. People drive by and birds flying through the sky. Today is the perfect day for-

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

Well, not really…

A red truck drives dangerously through the street at a high speed. Several drivers honked their car at the truck angrily and shout at their reckless driving. Of course, the truck driver ignores them just because the reason why is…

...the several black Llamas is on the loose.

A seventeen-year-old young boy named Carlos Tax, stood behind the truck's load while holding onto the metal bar to search his Llamas. He has brown eyes with messy brownish red hair with a cowboy hat. He wears a brown vest with a long sleeve, red plaid shirt, and a black cowboy necktie. He has a brown pant with boots.

He curses in Spanish in frustration because his two idiot friends didn't pay attention to his half of the herd of the black llamas. They were escaping from the gate and the fence has been opened. Which is why he warned them to keep an eye out because black llamas are so darn smart to let the gate fence open.

Sadly, his friends didn't even listen to him or believe him…

He growled at his friends who stood behind him feels guilty for not taking his warning. They learned their lesson to listen to their leader. ' _Now it is not the time to scold them._ ', Carlos noted.

"Ron, head left the street! Maybe we can find them there!", Carlos shouted.

The red truck driver, Ron nodded and honk at the pedestrians and took a quick sharp turn left which scaring several pedestrians that move of their way. Carlos spotted several black llamas running through the market's parking. He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Cowboy to Hunter, I have found seven Llamas! Set ya tracker on my truck! Over!", he responds.

A sound of static broke out a voice, " _Hunter to Cowboy, I am headin' over there immediately! Over!"_

"Bring the others! We gonna need to capture them ASAP!"

_"Roger that! Hunter out!"_ , as finish their conversation, Carlos put it away in his pocket.

Carlos turned attention to his friends, "Grab your ropes. We are gonna capture them before they ran off even further."

The two boys shared a glance with each other. Red hair boy named, Will spoke out nervously, "Uhh, should we wait for others? I don't think we can be able to get them all." A blonde hair boy named, Walt nodded.

Carlos gave him a look, "Unless we want to wait and see what my Llama can crash into the market?"

Will stammered, "N-No."

"Good. Get your rope because we are gonna lasso each of them quick."

They set up a rope to prepare to catch the black llamas. One of the blacks is getting swayed behind the herd. Will notice it and swing his rope up in the air. As soon as the black llama get close by the red truck, Will lassoed the llama and fully gripped it.

Will beam at his skill and turned to Carlos. "Boss, I got him!"

Carlos grinned, "Great! Try not to jump-"

Unfortunately, a black llama huffed at Will's capture the rope on him, so black llamas dare at Will for a challenge to speed up away from truck and drag Will's rope with it. The rope yanked and caught on Will's wrist out of the truck.

"Whaa-?!" Will yelp and fell to the ground dragging by a black llama, "HEEEELLLP!"

"-on llama...or that too…",Carlos mumbled in baffled and Walt winced at Will's misfortune. "Welp, I forgot how stubborn my black llamas are." Carlos scratched his head.

"Boss, the llamas!" Ron yelled.

Carlos turned the attention to the herd and it looks like they are entering the market. Carlos's eyes narrowed and shouted at his driver, "Ron, stop the truck and get your rope to catch the herd! I am going on ahead!"

Before the truck could stop at the market's entrance, Carlos lassoed one of the black llamas nearby and catch it with a quick yank. He jumps off the truck and landed on llama's back.

Carlos grinned madly, " _Yeeeehaaaaw!_ " He yanked a black llama to control and head to the marketplace.

Meanwhile, in the marketplace, people were screaming and running away from the black llamas as they enter the marketplace.

"AHHH! The evil black llamas!", a man was running and screaming and flailing his arms wildly.

"They are going to curse us alive!", an old woman shrieked in fright.

"Cool! The flurry black llamas! Smash the lettuces!", the young boy grinned while his mother who was holding her son look at him in dumbfounded.

The herd of black llamas smashes everything on their way, bashes the boxes of resources, smashing the lettuces which made the boy cheered, and dragging the clothes and rip into pieces. Carlos went ahead to catch up and glare at his targets.

"One..." He raises his rope up in the air and lassoes the first black llama on its neck. As it caught, he looks for any person nearby and found a young man, "Hey, hold my llama for me, will ya?!"

He passed by and gave a young man with a rope leash a black llama, "Thanks!" He went on his way.

A young man looks at the rider's confusion and turned at the black llamas. The black llama gaze at his attention.

He gave a long stare at it and raised his eyebrows, "You are not going to curse me, are you?"

The black llama snorted at his comment.

"Two…" Carlos lassoes at the second llamas and caught it. Then, he noticed there's a third llama nearby. "Three…" He unleashed another rope to lasso at the third llamas and caught it successfully. Carlos knew he couldn't hold two llamas at the same time while riding, so he looks at another person and found a mother with her son. He called them out, "Hey Ma'am, hold on to these llamas for me! Thanks!"

He passed on two rope leashes on the mother's hand and went away to chase. The mother looked at the black llama wavy. Her son jumping up and down with glee on his face.

"Mama! Can we keep them pleaseee?", her son thrilled at seeing two black llamas front at him.

"No." His mother denied.

"Awww….", the boy pouted.

" _There should be one more left…_ ", Carlos thought. He searched around the marketplace and found a black llama, however, he noticed something else. A man was pushing his cart that fills with lettuces and didn't even notice a black llama heading his way!

Carlos sneered at the sight, "HEY, OLD MAN! GET OUTTA WAY!"

An old man stopped his cart and blinked at the sudden yell. He heard several galloping sounds from his left and it is heading his way. Which he yelped and ran away and left his cart alone. The llama smashed through the cart which causes old man raises his hands to clutch his hair in despair.

"My lettuce!", the poor old man shrieked.

Carlos ignored the old man's cries, which he lassoed at a last black llama and successfully captured it. He swiftly pulled it to stop which causes a black llama to halt its pace. Carlos slowly races down along with a black llama.

Mission to recapture the herd of black llamas has been successfully completed.

He can finally exhale out in breath what he was holding his anxious feeling.

Never again to let his herd out of his sight or else his uncle will chew him out. Bless his father for teaching him his hunting and taming animal skills. He is grateful for that.

He leads his black llamas out of the market and noticed the crowd lined up by the yellow tape. The police had arrived and taking care of the crowd. He saw his friends, Ron and Walt are picking up other four black llamas from the people who he let them hold for him. He mentally counted them in this brain and realize that he is missing one more llama that Will caught.

He looks around to find Will in the crowd but nothing. He slid off the saddle and held both llamas and walk toward to his friends.

"Did you guys find Will?"

Walt and Ron look up at his boss and shook his head. "No."

Walt was looking around to find his partner. "He should be here somewhere…", then he recalls the event and cringed, "I hate to see him hurt after being drug away with that stubborn llama."

"I am right here, you guys…" a tiring voice spoke out.

The three boys twirl their head and cringe at Will's appearance. Most of his clothes were ruined, his shirt came off a little loose to wear with several cuts, some of his skin shown bruises, Carlos assumes he must have been hit by some rocks while dragging away and his belt is unbuckled with a ripped pant. He looks like he was about to faint but stood strongly. He was holding a leash of black llamas who is happily munching the food of carrot. Will weakly smile at his friends which send the pity look from his friends, mostly from Carlos.

He raises his left hand and gave them a lazy wave, "Can we get home and done with this, boss?"

Carlos was about to speak until someone interrupted them. "Mind ya boys tellin' me what drag ya mess here?" said a countryside accent with a firm voice.

The boys look up in the pale face. There is a police officer stood right front of them with arms cross. His face looks like an annoying or disdain expression. "Ah would love to hear what cause ya lose the llamas because Ah got several folks tellin' me about the cursed llamas and all of that."

Carlos gave Will and Walt a look like 'look what ya make me do'. Will and Walt looked away from their boss and feel like they have been scorned. Carlos sighed and look up at the officer. "Let's just say my llamas are smart enough to let loose out of my gate. I apologize for all of the rackets that cause my llamas made."

Officer raised his eyebrow. "Ah see. Then next time, you better need t' get several locks rather than one. Because if Ah see y'all makin' another racket again, then Ah would have no choice but to arrest you for lettin' loose the llamas.", he warned them.

Carlos nervously laughed, "Riiiight. We got ya the message." His friends nodded quickly.

Officer satisfied at their remark, "All righty then, take your herd back home. I got several things t' do now." He went along with other police officers.

Carlos exhaled for relief. At least they aren't going to jail but get officer's warning as a reminder. He turned to his friends. "Let's round up the llamas and get back to our farm, agree?"

The boys nodded and went along the way to collect the black llamas. Carlos was about to go with them until his cell phone vibrates. Carlos raises his eyebrows to check his pocket. He took out his cellphone and look up his cellphone's screen. He gulped.

His boss left him the an... _interesting_  text message.

' _Lone Star, I am going to_ kill _you right after my meeting…Can't wait to see you next week, da?'_

Eeyup…very  _interesting_ , indeed. Carlos cringed at his text message. He knew who texted him from.

His boss is so going to kill him next week. He shouldn't have spilled the beans to his boss's aunt.

Carlos nervously laughed and sighed. His shoulders slumped with resigned dejection.

"Ahh, horseapples…"

Black llamas just bleated.

**xxxx xxxx**

**Miami, Florida**

"Dad, I'll be fine. I am with my partners, don't worry so much."

A young girl named Pomona Mason wears a green tunic with a white lab coat and a white short pant with tan slip-on shoes. She has a dirty blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. Her green eyes are like the forest that show the signs of mischief and wonder. She sighed at her father's worry woes. She knew what she's feeling that her father would call her if something bad happens.

It's been a year since the crisis, a young scientist lady had a dreaded scar on her mind after hearing the news report that her country has been blamed. Every single country hates her country because of the attack on China last year. Making foreigners taking the blame on America for making a low blow move to attack China.

She  _hates_  it. She  _loathed_  it.

She knew it was not at fault that her country made an attack for no reason but a man does. She wishes she could yell at the foreigners to stop taking all the blame for her country just because attacking China doesn't mean all Americans would be like that. She hates war and knows her teammates are against the idea of having to attack any countries for a stupid reason. She knows her country isn't the best but still trying though.

She felt betrayed by her aunt Dallas and uncle Draven because of her intelligence _._  She was hurt by the reaction of her because how the country ruined it. She would have run away home until her father stood with her and yelled at her aunt and uncle for being a 'bloody wanker'. She took in disbelief by her father's statement.

**xxxx * _flashback_ * xxxx**

_She was crying in remorse while his father glared at his sister's hate. The police arrested them for stealing money and a stolen boat engine._

_The look of her aunt is in disgust while her uncle seems to be in disappointment that has left a reminder as a scar._

_Two hours ago, when she arrived home, she saw her aunt trying to remove her stuff from her room. She was shocked at her aunt's behavior and walked up to her in a fury manner._

_"What is the meaning of this?!"_

_Her aunt and uncle looked up at their niece. Uncle Draven grunted and came up to her, "Well, why don't you tell me that rocket you made that send the attack to China?"_

_Pomona bluffed then narrowed her eyes, "What is this nonsense all about?"_

_Aunt Dallas hissed at her, "Don't lie to me, young lady! We got a call from NASA saying that your rocket was made by you!"_

_Pomona growled, "I did make a rocket, but I would_ never _in my life be an idiot to send a rocket to China!"_

_Della mumbled about how selfish her niece was while Draven shook his head. "Either way, I would not have you live with us anymore."_

_Pomona has her eyes open at her uncle's remark. She swallowed her mouth anxiously. "Is this is some kind of a joke?"_

_Della humph, "Seeing you for making all the racket in our home and the monstrosity idea of yours. I would have no doubt that you would have planned it perfectly."_

" _I will say it once and I will say it again." Pomona growled, "I_ DID NOT _do such thing to attack China for no reason." then she stomped the floor with a firm manner which shook the room that causes aunt and uncle in fright, unaware how she shook the room. "I may be a scientist but that idea having my rocket to send out to attack is out of my league! Now, I would like to ask you what NASA has said about that rocket made by me."_

" _They said they have an identity that rocket that is made from yours." the uncle said._

_Pomona raised her eyebrows, "Which rocket did they Identify? Because I only see my rocket is still there at my lab before I arrive home."_

" _Shooting Star A-17 rocket." her aunt answered._

_Pomona opened her eyes wide._ This can't be right! I dispatched the blueprint last year!

_She wants to believe the name of the rocket couldn't be the very same blueprint. Then she looks at her uncle, he nodded at her in gaze. She was in shock._

_Someone stole her blueprint and made a rocket as a weapon. She felt sick in her stomach. How is she going to explain to her teammates when they found out that all of their work is stolen? They would be in despair to hear that!_

_The sound of the baggage thump on the floor that snapped out of her thought. She looks at her aunt who is still taking out all of her stuff. Her uncle walked away from her and helping his wife to move the luggages out of their house._

_Pomona glare at them crying and felt hurt how her aunt and uncle treat her that way. She loves them so much and gives them all her life to care for them, but now she knew after what happened in China, they discriminated against the Americans just began. It's just what she feared._

_She was about to stop them 'til a loud angry voice spoke out._

" _What in the bloody hell are you doing?!"_

_Standing right in front of the door there's a tall man with a messy blonde hair with green eyes. He's wearing a gray suit with white shirt along with a black tie. He has a formal black pant with black shoes. He is carrying his luggage with his left hard gripped so hard. He looks angry enough when he saw his sister throwing his daughter's stuff out of the house. He just came back from Florida to visit his daughter after his election voted in Britain. He secretly thanked the Queen who send him off to see his younger daughter, Pomona for one week. His older daughter, Agatha is in France visiting her mother. He was going to surprise Pomona for visiting._

_But now, it seems it's not the best time. He was wondering what is all the racket for having his daughter's luggage moving out of her room. And more importantly, why is his sister acting so differently right now?_

_Dalla was sweating in fear. She wasn't expected to see her brother come to visit. She would secretly pretend to love her niece and take the money that her niece work so hard. She knew her niece is an intelligent woman when it comes to math and science, and the bonus of astronomy. Her niece becomes rich with money and giving away to her aunt and uncle because they were poor._

_However, both Dalla and Draven are greedy with money. She wants the money to spend so much that she can have everything she wants and she has no knowledge what her husband is doing with her niece's money when she gave it to him. Pomona had no idea that she has been fooled with their fake love. Aunt Dalla gulped and smiled nervously which cause Pomona caught her behavior just now._

" _Brother dear, what brings you-"_

_The man gazed at her sneering which made his sister squeaked a little. "Save that formal greeting for now. What I want to know is why are you two taking my daughter's stuff out of her room?"_

_Dalla sighed, "Brother, didn't you hear? We got informed that your daughter made that rocket that shot off to China."_

_The man raised his eyebrows, "What of it?"_

_His sister gave him a look, "The Shooting Star A-17 rocket. Balthazar, That's her designed rocket."_

_The man who named is Balthazar, a father of Pomona, cross his arms in disgruntled, "I am aware of her rocket, however, she discarded her blueprint two years ago because too much manpower for the rocket that could have turned into a bust."_

" _Well, obviously, but it is not. It works well enough to have a rocket to send off to China." Dalla grunted._

_Balthazar narrows at his sister, "What brings me another question for that matter. What changed your behavior towards to my daughter?"_

_His sister tried to be innocent, "What are you talking about?"_

" _Don't give me that look. Your behavior towards to my daughter is the answer for that. Tell me again, what makes you hostility to Pomona?", Balthazar firmly said._

_Pomona looks at her father bluffing, then she looks back to her aunt. She saw her aunt lowered her head with her bangs covered her eyes and noticed her aunt's hand clenched shakingly. She looks at her uncle and saw he has a blank face but his eyes shown something but she couldn't tell._

_Her father disappointed, "So, no answer?" then his face hardened with his arms behind his back, "Let's play a game, shall we?"_

_The Aunt's face went pale. She knows enough how damn smart her brother should be. Her husband started to become nervous by the time their niece know the truth…_

_...they are so screwed._

_Pomona's eyes went wide at her father, "What are you doing, dad?"_

_Balthazar ignored her daughter's question, "Let's see then…" he looks at his sister then scanned the room. He noticed something. "This motor..." he pointed at the small but heavy looking item. "This belongs to Pomona, isn't it?"_

_Draven tensed. Pomona look confused at the item. "I don't remember if I ever bring that or bring it home."_

_Balthazar nodded, "Thought so. Because that electric motor can be brought only for a special permit or my daughter's permit. However, with that kind of motor, it doesn't fit her subject." he looks at his brother-in-law like a hawk-eye looking through his lies._

_Draven sweated. Pomona looks closer at the motor. It attached to a long pole with three metal wheel fans. She frowned. "This motor is for the boat. But you guys don't have a boat."_

" _That's correct." he continued to gaze Draven who is sweating so much for being nervous, "That motor is related to the boat. So I am interested." then he walked toward to his brother-in-law bastard. He was starting to grin evilly to his brother-in-law. "You seem to involve with drugs, hmm?"_

_Draven shaking his head negatively. "Nonsense! Why would I get involved with drugs?!"_

_Balthazar chuckled and raised one finger, "One, you smell like a heroin. I can recognize that smell when I open the front door right away."_

_Pomona went bewilderment at his father's remark and went to check her uncle's jacket that left on the sofa. She picks it up and sniffs it. She moved the shirt away from her nose disgusted. "Ugh!"_

_Balthazar tipped his chin, "If I recalled, last four weeks ago, there were five suspects that had been arrested except one that got away. Although, police did leave that mark to the suspect. It could have been cleared from you. "_

_Draven is starting to get annoying, "Really? What made you think I am one of them?"_

_Pomona saw her father smirked and point directly at her uncle's right leg, "Because that scar fit perfectly from what the police told me last month before I went back to Britain. That scar cannot be removed clearly because it's too obvious to have a normal scar.", her father is correct as Pomona noted. Her uncle's right leg has a large angry scar from the knee to the ankle. Pomona's feeling like an idiot. Why couldn't she notice it? Possibly because she was too hooked on her project._

_Her father is starting to walk toward to her uncle while her uncle steps backward. "Police told me that you have been mugging for drugs that came from Mexico and sailed all the way to Florida. However, the police managed to stop your crews and arrested every man along the way. You, on another hand, managed to sneak away from the police but not without a mark from the police officer who is trying to catch you."_

_Draven growled at him. Pomona is starting to feel disturbed. How could his uncle get involved with drug medding?! A thought came to her, she looks up to her aunt who looks like either a blank face in dumbfounded expression._

_If her uncle is involved with drug mugging, then what did her aunt do?_

_Balthazar turned away from his soon to be ex-brother-in-law and glared at his sister. "As for you…" they both stared at each other and then the unexpected question came out, "Pomona, how much do you give them every month?"_

_Pomona caught off guard at her father's question, "About 300 to 400 dollars. Why?"_

_Then Balthazar's deadly glare at his sister, "Because when I left for Britain for you last year to use your money while you are in university, I got several notifications that your money took a huge sum of money. To be clear, your_ aunt _stole your money without your permission!" he angrily growled._

_Pomona was shocked and looked at her aunt, "B-But how? I had to make sure that I sent a minimum amount of money!"_

_Balthazar grim, "If I have to guess correctly, your aunt must have copied your credit card number and leave no trace and plus…" her father stretched his arms out around the room. "Look around you. I never notice any furniture. I always remember your aunt always have the same furniture."_

He's right.  _Pomona thought. She looks around the room and noticed most furniture are new. She moved in last year and some furniture was either throw away or sold it. Now she thought about it when she moved into her aunt's house last year, when did her aunt start it? Then it has drawn her in a horror look._

_Pomona looks at her aunt in disbelief, "You started to steal my money when I first moved into your home, then…"_

_Dalla smirked at her niece, "That's correct, sweetie.", her remark makes Balthazar snarled, "I never thought in a million years that you are perfectly skilled when you succeed your project in an of an amount of money. I would fake the love I have for you and never had more." , she glee in greed._

_Pomona is starting to feel hurt. Hurting turn into anger. Repeat at her aunt's every word, she starting to reach her peak at revenge against to her aunt._

_Unknown to Pomona, Balthazar able to sense her daughter's raising power. He hasn't told his daughter about her power yet. He rushes toward to her and pats her shoulder to lower her power. Which eased Pomona from raising her anger. "Pomona, I want to you to be calm for a moment."_

" _B-But, I trust her! I love my aunt and uncle and now my money's stolen because of my work?! Have I waste my time with them?", She cried as her hands went on her face._

_Balthazar shook his head negatively and glare at his sister and his ex-brother-in-law. "No, you are not. You tried to get as much attention to them so you didn't know. Now, they are not worth it."_

_Draven was about to reach for his back pocket, Balthazar stopped him, "If you're about to take your gun out of your pocket then you are mistaken."_

_Dalla narrowed at him, "How so?"_

_To answer to Dalla's question, there's a voice that chills down Dalla's and Draven's back, "Because you are surrounded by the police that you are willing to risk for."_

_Both of them went frozen, besides Balthazar and Pomona, the police bursts into the house and guns were drawn on them then the inspector walked through the door calmly showing his police badge. "Draven Ebon and Dalla Ebon, you both are under arrest for stealing the identity thefts, motor battery, and drug trafficking."_

_Her uncle dropped his gun and surrenders and Dalla raised her hands up._

_Pomona burst in tears._

_After the two hours event, Balthazar watches the police cars drove away to put his sister and his ex-brother-in-law away. He looks at his daughter, who looks so despair after hearing the full truth from his sister. He sighed and gazed up at the sky._

Any more days before the new year, they would have abused my daughter in a full force.  _He shivered in thought._

_Pomona quietly stares at the floor. She was so tired. After a long year, she has several times visited her aunt before moving in, she seems to look happy or it is just her? She wouldn't know and all that matter is, it hurts her deeply._

" _Pomona."_

_She gazed up at her father blankly. Her father sighed, "I know you are hurting but know this. I have always loved you because you are an intelligent person, it is because of who you are and what you chose to be." he softly was spoken._

_She rushes to hug her father in loud sobbing cries. Balthazar wrapped his daughter around in a loving and sadden expression._

_A sound of the throat clears up, both pulled away from the hug and look at the inspector. "I apologize, sir. I need to have your daughter to fill out for questioning." He said._

_Balthazar sighed, "Of course, Inspector Rio. Give me few minutes to tell my daughter."_

_Inspector nodded and went to the room to look for evidence that left behind. Balthazar looks back at his daughter and saw she wiped her tears off from her face._

" _Pomona, there is something I need to tell you…" he shown expression in grim._

**xxxx** _*end flashback*_ **xxxx**

Pomona gazed at the window to see the view of the tallest building. She has a lot in mind trying to forget but unable to do so.

"Pomona? Dear?"

She snapped out of her thought and blinked her eyes. She was speaking to her father through the web camera on her laptop for who knows how long?

Balthazar seems to be a concern at his daughter. "You have been staring at the window for an hour. What bothers you, dear?"

She cringed, "Ah, sorry dad. I am having a lot on my mind. It seems I got to remember the past."

Her father sighed, "I told you not to rely on the past. What is done is done. You need to move on. Your mother and I still love you dearly, including your sister."

Pomona smiled, "Noted." Love her dad so much. "By the way, I won't able to make a call often because I have another project coming up soon. I have to lead my co-workers to build a plane like a sort of space."

"To build a what?", her father blinked.

She is starting to grin in glee which makes her father growing nervous, "Oh you know~ Like an airplane travel through space? It is going to be the first spaceship ever! All I need is to design the wings for 120 degrees angle as gull wings form, the engines I need to fill out and the fans! Ooooh yes, the fans to allow the spaceship to hover on the ground! Not sure I want to add-"

"Pomona!" her father shouted in embarrassment. He HAS to remind his daughter not to rumble about her science and engineering.

She stopped and blushed in embarrassment. "Whoops. I keep ranting, didn't I?"

Her father groaned and slumped down with his hand cover his face in shame. "Your mother is correct. You DO get it from me."

Pomona smiled cheeky, "Aww, at least I got a very smart dad who is the best detective in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." then she blinked and whistled, "Wow, that's quite mouthful name of the country. Now I understand why people prefer to call England or Britain."

Balthazar mumbling and says 'Don't let him hear you say that' which Pomona shrugged. "Gotta go dad!" she was about to hang up but pause at thought, "Oh and dad?" her father glancing up at her and saw his daughter smiled in mischief, "Don't be surprised that I have a boyfriend!", then she hangs up in triumph.

**xxxx xxxx**

**London, England**

Balthazar blinked at the blank screen that his daughter hung up. He repeats his daughter's word in his mind. Then the sudden rage builds up inside him.

Meanwhile, Arthur Kirkland, as the personification of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, has a messy short blonde hair and green eyes. His eyebrows are thicker than a bush which would make people fun of his eyebrows as he takes a very offensive gesture. He is wearing a green military uniform with brown boots. He is walking through the hall carrying his paperwork. He is glad that he finish his paperwork. He has an interesting day conversing with his Queen. He couldn't wait to get home and make tea for-

"THAT BLOODY GIT! WHOEVER HE IS I AM GOING STRANGLE THAT BRAT! I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW THAT BOY DATING MY DAUGHTER!", a shouted throughout the hall, scaring several workers.

It startled Arthur and some of his paperwork fell on the floor. He gazes at the left door where his detective's office located. Whatever his detective yelled, Arthur pitied at the poor lad who dates with Balthazar's daughter. He shook his head and bent down the floor to pick up all the papers.  _Quite interesting day indeed._ Arthur thought.

**xxxx xxxx**

**Denver, Colorado**

In the city of Denver, few people were walking by chatting along and several cars rush in traffic for work. It is early morning for people to come out and make people getting more active. Except, of course, a young Coloradoan girl…

A 16-year-old young girl with black hair with one bun on each side and her two strands hanging out. She wears a red silk shirt with the symbol of flowers and black short pants. She walks with her red slip-on shoes in a hassle. Ah, yes...

Mulan is angry.

Yup, ladies and gentlemen, Mulan, a young acrobatic and a kung-fu fighter, is REALLY angry.

She was growling making people walk away from her. She was walking all the way from home to the shop for getting another same ingredient after blowing up her soup. She was happy to hear her cousin is visiting her house at evening. She had to prepare to make the noodle and along with her favorite Chinese cooking. She was humming along in a good mood.

With her terrible luck being sneezed out of nowhere, she dropped the oil in the pot and end up ruining her cooking…

Which she woke several neighbors up nearby after her screaming and using several swearing Chinese words.

Mulan sighed and tried to push her terrible mood aside. She focuses on shopping to get her ingredients and hurry back home. She is walking around the food market and looking for her ingredient lists.

"Thief! Someone stop that man!"

Mulan jumped at the sudden yelled and felt someone shoved her hard. She tumbled in a sudden force and catch herself and stood up straight. She looks up at someone passing by and saw a man with a black hoody shirt running away.

"Please someone stops that thief! He stole my purse!", a woman cried trying to catch that man.

' _Well, nerve of that guy who just pushed me…_ ', Mulan glare at the thief. She decides chase to catch that thief.

The thief was running and look back and saw a girl chasing him quickly. He looks for a way to slow her down and noticed two men carrying several long poles on their shoulder and have a plan.

He slid under the poles and gave a strong kick to knock them down one of the men's legs. A man yelped and fell and drop the poles and the thief hurriedly ran.

Mulan saw it and somersault over the rolling poles several times. She managed to land safely and chase that annoying thief.

As soon she gets close to the thief, she grabs the back of the hood to yank him down with one knee and slammed on thief's groin and twist his body to restrain his arms. Mulan exhaled to breathe after long-running and somersaulting after finally manage to catch the thief. She looks down at the thief. He seemed to be knocked out after a knee kick blow.

Mulan scoffed. Because she was expecting him to have the energy to fight back but turns out that thief is pretty weak. She shrugged at the thought.

_At least I don't have to go very far to fight him_ , she thought.  _Otherwise, I would have hurt him badly if my temper isn't crazy._

She looks at the thief holding a woman's purse. She saw a lady was running to catch up to her, so she took a purse from thief's hand and gave to her. The lady is delighted to have her purse back.

"Thank you so much for stopping the thief! I would have lost my items in it."

Mulan smiled at her, "No problem. Be careful on your way out there."

The woman thanked her again and went along on her way. Mulan looks back at the thief who was about to be awake. She smiles evilly at him.

"Now what to do with you, Mmm?", she tapped her foot in wonder. "I would love to break your wrist for stealing plus pushing me but then I will send you to jail." She moves closer to the thief's face, who looks terrified, "So, answer me this, would you like me to break your wrist for stealing a purse?"

The thief shook no rapidly. Mulan seems to be disappointed but nevertheless, she got her answer. She nodded, "Jail it is."

"Then let us arrest him, Ma'am." said a young woman police officer who stood behind her with her partner after amusing her remark at the thief.

Mulan grinned and the thief slouched on the way to the police car.

**xxxx xxxx**

**New York City, New York**

A sixteen-year-old boy yawned and mumbled about the crazy cold weather. He has a short black hair with amber eyes, a black sweater with a blue scarf, a blue jean and a pair of brown boots that prevents him from slipping on a sidewalk. Davis Roksana walked on the sidewalk with several people passing by. Carried a bunch of bags from the grocery store.

He had to wake up early before the grocery store will be crowded by people. Walked two and a half of miles from his apartment through the snow. He thought the winter season is normal but it never expected to have a snow storm out of nowhere. Thankfully, the blizzard only last about three hours.

Davis couldn't wait to get home for cooking and is starting to get hungry. As he arrived home, he opens the door and entered his apartment dorm. He set the grocery shopping on the table to take out the ingredients.

Two hours of cooking later, Davis was eating a chicken soup and watch the news on television. He skips every channel because some of them are boring to him.

" _-a strange weather storm came out of nowhere was completely off guard. Just yesterday-_ ", the man reporter announced.

Davis blinked. He changed back to the channel he just heard. Something about the storm that is strange and caught his attention.

" _-seems usually normal. There are 7 states had been hit by the abnormal storm just under 3 feet of snow. Several reports by the residents had said the weather just turn out to be fine until the cloud seems to be forming very quickly. That is where the storm starting to impact several cities that last about three hours. The meteorologists are trying to figure out what causes the bizarre storm came so suddenly. So far, there is no report of injuries. On the other news-_ "

Davis narrows at the new reports.  _A sudden storm form quickly?_  He rubs his chin wondering.  _Interesting. I need to call Luca about this._

Several months ago, Davis recalled there was some strange abnormal activity weather that caused a huge mess all over the states. Some heavy rainfall in Alaska seems very odd. Hottest weather on the west coast which he knows his younger sister lives in California keep saying it's in a serious drought and cause several wildfires on the loose. Snow in Texas last month is very unusual. He pitied Carlos having to rant about the snow buried his farm too much. Davis would have shaken off the weather because the mother nature doesn't give a damn to the populated cities. Then in Colorado and Nevada, those had been hit by several wild tornadoes is the last straw for Davis starting to worry about the crazy weather. Davis decided to call his cousin who has an experience of watching the weather.

He quickly finished his chicken soup and washed the dishes. He went to his room and grab his cell phone. He dialed the number and turn on the speaker. After three rings, a sound of timid voice spoke out.

" _H-hello?_ "

Davis grinned, "Hey cousin! How was your hunting day?"

His cousin's voice turned from timid to anxious, " _D-Davis?! Are you okay over there?! Are you hurt?!_ "

Davis took back at his cousin's worriedness. "Dude, I am fine. What get you uptight all of the sudden?"

Davis could hear his cousin sighed in relief, " _Because I have heard the rumors from my neighbors keep saying that the storm hit in your area out of the blue._ "

Davis crosses his arms, "So, you heard, is that suppose to be normal for the storm come out of nowhere?"

" _No, it's not._ "

Davis tilted his head in puzzled, "How so?"

" _Because before the storm hit, I saw how the cloud merged very quickly while I was on the hunt._ "

Davis bluffed. "Just how the heck the storm made it quickly? Does the wind create it?"

" _None. I would have felt the wind just before the storm._ "

"Then do you have any idea how the strange storm formed out of nowhere?", he scratched his head.

" _I would have but then no._ "

Davis paused and thought about it, "Does anything affect in your area?"

" _Not really. Besides the normal rain, I would have noticed the unusual weather._ "

Davis hummed, "You might want to report to Pomona. She has seen some weird stuff that I don't believe much in magic or such."

" _Do you believe the magic then?_ ", said Luca in an amused tone.

Davis rolled his eyes at his cousin's remark, "No, but I am starting to think the storm has something to do with it."

" _Alright. I will inform her once I get home. It looks like I won't do any hunting today. Merde…_ ", Luca frustrated at his lack of hunt.

Davis shrugged, "It is better to be safe than sorry. I rather not to have you caught in the middle of the storm. I don't trust you to go out hunting today.", then a slight thought came into him and he warned him, "Just to remind you, you know how my sister is if the words got the gist of it."

Luca meeped, "R-right. I got it. I call you later."

Davis nodded, "Take care on your way back." then he hangs up.

Davis thought about the storm. Those abnormal weather keep showing out of nowhere for no reason. It's like someone or something controls the weather. If 'magic' has something to do with it, then Pomona would know right away.

_But if not, then what is it?_  Davis mumbled thought. He dialed his cell phone for an another call.

It is time to get logic answers from his sister. Though, Davis couldn't shake the feeling he is having...

**xxxx xxxx**

**Portland, Maine**

Lots of snow falling from the sky with heavy weather. People all over the city were either didn't care for snow or just grumble about the snow that got stuck under their car. It is an interesting time for the winter which is of course…

...lots of freakin snow all over the place.

A seventeen-year-old young boy named Ivar Nilsson with light blonde hair with blue eyes. He wears a blue long blue coat with long black boots, has fluffy ear muffler on his head and wearing black gloves with a shovel throwing out the snow. The young Mainer keeps shoveling the snow in an angry mood.

He was glad that he has a day off from his work. However, in his cursed luck, a blizzard came out of nowhere and having snow bury his car in last three hours or so. He forgot to park his car in the garage. He was about to get his car but then as much to his dismay the blizzard storm had already started to kick in. He stays in his house until the blizzard is gone.

"D'mn, snow. Keep blocking my c'r every time…" he angrily muttered.

Ivar is starting to get tired of shoveling. He stabs his shovel in the snow, took off his gloves and rubbing his hands to warm his hands. He shivered for few minutes until he felt something was off.

He scans his surrounding and seems to be normal. People are walking by, children are playing with their snowball war, and an elderly man from next door squawked when his son made a silly prank on him. Ivar either finds it amusing or pity at the old man.

He furrows his brow with a firm lip in thought, stares at the distant space and ignores the noise around him. He couldn't tell if his instincts tell him something bad will happen or just his tummy is getting hungry.

_Something is not right…_ , He muttered in thought,  _I don't know why I am feeling something une'sy. What m'king me so tense all the sudden…?_

Unknown to Ivar, his left-hand shown there's a very faint black star with the number '23' on it. It stayed there for a minute and then it fades out. Ivar put his gloves back on and went along to dig up the snow out the car, unaware of his left-hand showing of the black star just a minute ago.

Far away from Ivar, several trees seem to be shaking violently all of the sudden. A shadow underneath the shadow tree made a move. The red eyes glowed at Ivar and made a deep growl then red eyes disappear as the shadows grow more and the several different movements behind the tree…

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: Jan 11, 2017
> 
> Edited: Sept 19, 2017


	4. Chapter 3 - Invas Arc - Foresight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Please note this is mostly fiction and alternate universe. There will be some history later on but I want to keep it limit about harsh reality from outside of the real world. Which means that I will not include people who died from the terrorist attacks or a natural disaster like Hurricane Harvey. There will be some facts, theories or opinions from my OCs.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

**Chapter 3 - Invasion Arc**

**Foresight**

**Los Angeles, California**

She blinked.

Blinked twice.

She has no idea how she got here or why she is here.

Everything she was seeing was surrounded by the field of wheat.

She was standing in the middle of the field, where the wheat grows. The sunrise and shine throughout the field like the heaven open the gate for her. It spread warmth to her body. It made her smile and closed her eyes in peace. She likes the warmth. The air brushed her hair softly. Several sounds of birds made her grin more and then she noticed something.

She can hear what she cannot.

Before she began to realize, the warmth disappears and her eyes snapped open.

The wheat field is gone, everything wilt to the ground, the clouds thundered and rain began to fall. She flinched at the sudden change. She tried to push her hair away to see the sight but she stops.

She tried to make out what the two figures stood each other far away from her. She widened her eyes at what she sees.

On the right, her older brother, Martin stood in the harsh rain. He looks angry and betrayed. Something makes her curious what made her brother upset. She looks at the left and surprise, there he is, Carlos stood facing at her brother, looking pretty much angry at him.

She is starting to get worried before she can, she barely started to wake up. Not before she last heard the voice.

_**You must seek the truth or else everything will lead to segregate.** _

**XXXX XXXX**

She woke up and shivering at the sudden dream. It has been a while since she last remembers her dream. But this time, she feels that dream isn't like a normal dream.

She yawned loudly and look up her clock. She growled.

It is freaking 4 am in the morning.  _4 am in the morning!_  she mentally screams.

She went back unto her pillow on her face and scream in anger. She hates early morning. She is always wondering why she has to wake up so early for no reason.

Curse her luck. Damn her body making her wake up so damn early. She wants to go back to sleep but she couldn't because of that damn dream.

With no choice, she groaned and got up from her bed. She took a quick shower and got dressed.

She wears a simple blue t-shirt with short jeans with a pair of shoes. Her hair is pure black highlighted by hair dye with light brown. Her eyes are amber filled with inquisitive and wonder. Her names are Ashes Roksana, a fourteen-year-old girl who is born hard of hearing.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Ashes is born with deafness.

Having to raise her life being deaf is seems to be rough but she manages to keep going. Most hearing people think that all deaf people are stupid which she feels threatened. Because she knew that not all deaf are damn stupid. Deaf people are intelligent and very social people. They are fun to chat and making their face expression really interesting. She was being forced to learn how to speak which is very struggle for her to pronoun several words instead of having to learn American Sign Language early.

She was upset when she found out about the ASL that only deaf people can communicate. She would rather have ASL first and then speak her English. Sadly, her grandmother has none of that. Her parents are very concern about that. Thankfully, they discussed with her grandma and allow her to speak both languages directly.

Even she does speak English, she would rather prefer her ASL simple enough to communicate than her voice because of her difficult pronoun sentences.

She turned on her laptop and surfing the news. She heard that her country will start isolationism in two weeks or so. Which means no communications outside of United States. Which it hit her hard because she often goes online and communicates people about interesting topics.

She would have groaned and deal with it but she couldn't. Lately, before her dream, she was having her gut telling her that scream 'Our country is in danger!' or something like that. She tried to push her thought away but it's bugging her no end.

She is getting frustrating. She set up her chat log and send her message to her three best friends.

_SlienceQuail logged in._

_SlienceQuail: Did you guys have a gut feeling that something is seriously wrong with our country?_

She hopes she gets respond sooner because she gonna needs some answers for.

**XXXX XXXX**

**Charlotte, North Carolina**

It is 7 am in the morning in EST.

A sixteen-year-old boy, Lucio Veloce is packing his art paintings in a large bag. He has a shady brown hair with messy curl, green eyes that gleam with curiously and happiness. He wears a white jacket with two blue stripes on each side of the forearm and wears a blue t-shirt. He has a gray jean with pair black sneakers.

Lucio yawned and tried to shrug off his sleepiness. He needs to get ready to head out and get to class early.

He thanked the God that the snow storm is over. He would have stuck in the house if he didn't return his art project due to a deadline. But he had to get there before the class starts.

Lucio huffed.  _Why didn't the campus closed during the snowstorm?_  he wondered.

He grabbed his backpack, a large bag and head out of the house. He would drive the car but his cousin needs to borrow his car quickly for a pickup delivery which Lucio whine at his cousin's habit.

Stupid cousin and his bad luck habit. Which means he would have to take a bus.

He arrived at the bus stop and waiting for the bus to come. He put his headphone and humming at his favorite music 'Heaven Grace'. He closed his eyes and tone out his thought.

Then atmospheres begin to drop, he snaps his eyes open and felt a chill down his spine. He quickly looks around his surroundings.

Nothing out of ordinary, just several people passed by. Lucio raised his eyebrow. He would have shrugged it off but nothing can calm his anxiety. He shifted around carefully and seems nothing out of place.

He frowned tight firm lip. He is starting to wonder why he feeling so much activity of being alert.

It has been several days he tried to calm down and have no idea why.

He was about to listen to the music again-

_***BING! BING!*** _

"VE!", he squealed. Several passengers stare at him with the amusing look. Cheeks started bright red and shook off his embarrassing. He felt a vibration in his pocket and check up his phone.

_SlienceQuail: Did you guys have a gut feeling that something is seriously wrong with our country?_

Lucio stare. A sense of dread wave over him.

_This isn't...good…_ , Lucio swallowed.

His best friend has a very...interesting sense of danger. Because of that, other two will follow the same as him. Lucio decided to reply to her.

_GentleSwift: I am not the only one. Lately, I am having a nervous wreck in the past several days and I can't seem to lie down. And now, I feel like I have been watched._

Lucio wants some answers because…

...the two will have the same feeling as him. If does then…

_This is going to be serious issue…_ , Lucio groaned.

**XXXX XXXX**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

_No, this can't be right…_

A sound of the clothes flips several times.

_Maybe this one?_

A young man grabbed other clothes and hold it up to compare to other clothes. He frowned and drop the clothes in a frustrated sigh.

_Arugh, I can't seem to get it right!_  he reached up to his fingers through his hair and sighed.

A seventeen-year-old boy, Clovis Arc, wear a blue shirt with the symbol of several white stars on the bottom, brown short pants with white shoes. He has blue eyes with freckled cheek, long wavy blonde hair that tie up in a pony tail.

He stared several colorful clothes and sigh in dismay. He has no idea how to make good fashion clothes.

Curse his mind.

"I need to think of a way to motivate it.", he rubbed his temple. He grabs several blank papers and sketches several drawings of clothes' style.

It has been two weeks the last time he works on his hobby and made the clothes. He dreams to become a fashion designer. He success selling his clothes online and made a good amount of money to save for his plan to go to the university.

He graduated and ready to go to the university but got postponed by the university that had been closed for the spring semester. Which raises his eyebrow at the sudden closure. Several students were planning to transfer to the same university he plans to go and got hold off for close in the spring semester.

He was relieved to hear that the university had an announcement that said will be open in the summer. He was giving a university a strange thought.

How odd…

Clovis shook his head and went to get a tea. He grabs a cup of hot water and dunks a tea bag into the cup waiting to be brew.

He sits down and drinks his tea. He is starting to wonder what made him lose he motivate in past two weeks. He wouldn't have lost it unless there a reason.

He frowned.  _Possibly my sense…?_ , he hummed.

_***BING! BING*** _

He startled and stare at his cell phone on the roundtable. He places his tea on the table and picks up his phone. There's a message on his phone.

_SlienceQuail: Did you guys have a gut feeling that something is seriously wrong with our country?_

He read it carefully. He was about to reply her until another message shown.

_GentleSwift: I am not the only one. Lately, I am having a nervous wreck in the past several days and I can't seem to lie down. And now, I feel like I have been watched._

He stared. He hoped it not a joke.

He replies.

_MythGriffon: I am not sure if that count but lately I'm struggling to do my work. It started last two weeks ago where I lost my motivation and it is very irritating._

His other two friends have some strange six sense call that has some bad humor joke for getting them involved in danger. If Ashes is having a bad feeling, then Lucio having anxiety active, for him having lost his motivate which he does not often lose it unless there danger coming, and finally….

Clovis frowned.

...finally, Luca would have to lose a hunt.

Clovis hissed and groaned.  _Oh dear..._

**XXXX XXXX**

**Flint, Michigan**

Luca Wood is getting disappointed.

No prey on his sight. Geez, he would move to other area but he got tired of moving different place because there are no geese or rabbit on his range.

He is a sixteen-year-old boy with wavy blonde hair that reaches his neck. He is wearing a hiking jacket with a long pant with a pair of brown boots. He is carrying his bow and a quiver with several arrows.

He crestfallen and left the idea to do is to head on home.

Every once a month he would go on a hunt for rabbit or geese. The rest of the animals he has to avoid it because some of them are endangered. He had several tips and advice from his cousin and his father.

Rule number one: Never hunt endangered animals because they are the keystones of nature.

Rule number two: No killing several times on the hunt. Hunt one times a month.

Finally, rule number three: Know your foe. Watch their movement and wait for right time to hunt.

He was surprised that Ashes learned several animals' behavior and their lifestyle. It would make sense that she is an artist who watches their movement and makes several sketches quickly.

Luca sighed.

During his hunt, a bunch of clouds was starting to act weird when it began to darken the storm. He would have a head for the cover but the storm isn't moving to his direction…

It was moving to the east rapidly. That's where his cousin, Davis, live in New York. He felt disturbed by the sudden cloud movement. He would rush home but then a light rain began to fall in his place.

He knew this is a not normal cloud. He would have felt a strong wind by now. He heads home and zipping several neighbors that talk about the unusual weather. He heard their conversation.

" _An unusual weather you say?", the man raises his eyebrow._

_A young lady nodded. "Yes, I got a call from my sister saying there's huge snowstorm that lasts three hours all of the sudden."_

_A man scratches his head. "That's strange. How can it stay snow storming for three hours? Could have last a day?"_

He rushes back his home and called his cousin. He was relieved that Davis is safe.

Davis told him he needs to report to Pomona. He hopes he gets the answer from Pomona soon because the weather on its own is completely abnormal.

Luca sighed. He didn't a miss a hunt which is strange because he often gets a hunt every once a month.

Then he realized, "Oh no…"

He rubbed his chin  _If I remember right if I miss a hunt then-_

_***BING! BING!*** _

He rushes to get his cellphone to check the text messages that left on the kitchen table. He kept forgetting to take his cellphone with him before he was going out to hunt.

_SlienceQuail: Do you guys have a gut feeling that something is seriously wrong with our country?_

"Damn it…", he cursed. He knew his cousin is the first to give out her sixth sense warning. He was about to respond but got interrupted by another message.

_GentleSwift: I am not the only one. Lately, I am having a nervous wreck in the past several days and I can't seem to lie down. And now, I feel like I have been watched._

Well...Now Lucio is involved.

_MythGriffon: I am not sure if that count but lately I'm struggling to do my work. It started last two weeks ago where I lost my motivation and it is very irritating._

Luca was giving it a blank look.

Clovis join the chat, hmm? Luca sighed and reply to his friends.

_HuntSnowOwl: Merde… We are screwed! Damn your sixth sense, cousin! I knew the moment that I lost a hunt!_

_SlienceQuail: I have no control over my sixth sense, cousin…. I'm always like this._

Luca would have wept.

They will face another dangerous adventure,  _again_. Luca isn't looking forward to this.

The last time he remembered, they were around in high school years. All four of them warped into very dangerous territory. They heard the rumors that go around about family who used to live in the old haunted house there were massacred 80 years ago. Lucio was the first to decide to check out while Ashes seems to be hesitant an idea to go. Luca asked his cousin which she replies saying, 'I don't like it. It's giving me a warning.'

All four of them knew the warning and they can't avoid it. Sometimes they wish they shouldn't have that kind of situation but the danger follows them everywhere they go when it's needed again. They decide to risk it and went to check the very interesting place and want to experience what the haunted house look like. Lucio would get an idea to paint his art right away, Ashes get several ideas and plots for her future story while Clovis…

….well, Clovis just want to leave that damn place. Luca couldn't blame him because that place is very creepy.

They are wandering around and found some interesting clues and place. Some are disturbing which makes them want to leave the place. Unfortunately, danger sense just decides to step in.

They were trapped in that haunted house. They can able to sense the cold air coming down their spine.

A ghost just first appeared and attacked them.

They went through to survive and figure it out the clue what was behind the message murdered of the family. It took them three weeks to make it that far and finally track down the murder. Gather enough pieces of evidence and shown to the police and arrested the murderer.

This finally gives the family to move on to the next life.

Luca gazed back to his phone again when his cousin reply again.

_SlienceQuail: Get ready because we are going to face some kind of danger that we haven't got that far ahead._

Luca titled at the message. What does she mean by that?

_SlienceQuail: Because we might be heading to the war. Just now, I had a weird dream that seeing my brother and Carlos face each other like they are preparing to kill each other._

Luca cursed loudly.

They had worked together very well on their way and nothing can slow them down.

But this time, they are on their own.

Luca is definitely not willing to look forward to this!

**XXXX XXXX**

**Wichita, Kansas**

He is zipping through the road.

He drives at a very high speed all the way to the empty road that his father told him to drive to the police station to warn the city.

Johnson cried in tear when he last saw his father's fate.

**XXXX XXXX**

_He was staring at the other side of the road that several trees pass by quickly. His father has been driving for three hours._

_Johnson is sixteen years old with shady brown hair with a pair of green eyes. He wears a green and black shirt with black short with tan boots. He also wears a pair of white bracelets on his wrist._

_They are going for a trip to visit Yellowstone Park. He was delight to hear that his father would take him to the famous park. They packed everything they need before heading out for a trip. They could hike together and took several photos of the wonderful nature._

_He couldn't wait to show his sister off of this photo. His sister would either huffed or whined for not having to go because his mother wants her daughter to go with her to the shopping which she isn't fun much of shopping like her mother. Pity._

_He was about to think ahead about the park until he felt a strong force that hit him back on his head. He winces at his head. He looks at his father with a puzzled expression. His father's eyes narrowed at the road._

_There's a car flipped over that block their way. The car itself looks damage with several claw marks. Johnson gasped at the horrible sight. His father got out of the car and grab his rifle gun._

_Seriously though, he asked his dad why to bother bringing a rifle which his dad said, 'There is something in my gut telling me that I need to bring it. As for why I don't know. It is better safe than sorry.'_

_But having sight of the claw marks on the car which make perfect sense, if his father follows his sixth sense._

_"Stay in the car and lock the doors." He reloads his rifle, "I am going to check out and see what the hell is going on."_

_Johnson nodded and do what his father said. He watches his father walking toward to the car and look over. Father checked out the car inside for a couple of minutes, done checking and headed back to the car and saw his father's grim expression. He must have seen something disturbing._

_Johnson unlocks the door as his father open it. "What did you see, dad?" he was starting to feel concerned._

" _Most car seats were covered in blood in a mess. There are several large claws torn apart. I don't like the look of this." he gazed fixedly at the car than to the wood. "Listen, I am going to head out in the wood to check out so do me a favor." He looks back at his son._

_"If anything were to happen to me, get to the police station and warn them."_

_Johnson wide-eyed, "What?"_

" _You heard me, son."_

" _B-But dad! Shouldn't we call the police here better?"_

" _I would but when I check my phone while taking some pictures, it is out of service." his father pointed out._

_Johnson feels his heart went to the very bottom of his stomach. So, he swallows his fear. "A-Alright, be please be careful, dad. I really don't like this."_

_His father nodded and quickly head out to the wood for investigation._

_Johnson quickly closes the driver's door and lock immediately. He took a deep breath and exhale and took over the driver's seat. He felt very nervous and scared._

_He would rather have his father come back safe as soon as possible. Knowing his father, with his rifle on his hand, he should have relaxed for now._

_A chilling high-pitched scream that startled Johnson and then heard several shots throughout the wood._

_He was about to get out of the car and check his father but his eyes went in horror._

_His father rushes out of the wood and got chased by a huge monster._

_Johnson couldn't make out what it look like directly but it was huge. It doubles the size of human's height and it eyes glowing red in hunger. The monster' head has a large shape of antlers. He could barely see its claw that looks long and sharp._

_His father reloads his rifle and aim at the monster and shot in the eye._

_Shadow monster (as Johnson would call it) scream in pain and growl in anger. It angrily slashes at Dad which knocks his rifle out of his hand. Half blind Shadow monster trying to slash at him but he dodged several times to avoid being attacked._

_His father rushes to get his rifle back and pick up quickly. He gazed at his son._

_"John! Get driving and get out of here! I'll hold it off!", he shouted._

_Johnson gobsmacked at his father's order._

Are you freaking kidding me?! _, he mentally scream. He wants to help his father but he has no way to defend himself from that monster. He going to risk it anyway. He stumbles to open the door._

_Another high-pitched howl that makes him pause and felt his heart went into his stomach. He saw two more monsters heading out of the wood. It made him have a second thought._

_His father growled and round another shot at the first Shadow. He looks back and cursed himself having his son not getting away quickly._

_"Johnson, get outta there! Do what I say!", he shouted._

_Johnson clumsy started his car and drive in complete u-turn to avoid the Shadow monsters._

_At last thing, he saw his father in the rear mirror, his father smile in grim and look back at the Shadow monster._

_Then, his father was torn apart by the claws._

**XXXX XXXX**

He slammed with his hand into a fist on the wheel in frustrating. He sobbed to reminder how he watched his father being killed by Shadow monster.

Unaware of his left hand, a black star showed a number '34'. Which left the fate on the young boy's life.

The shadow is starting to spread…

**To be continued….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! I edited almost all the chapters and there are some I need to work on but that can hold on next month. I need to look over this story and retype everything. I have yet got a beta reader. I already did ask someone but I haven't got a reply yet. Take your time and tell me about this. Remember, this is not related to real history. It is fiction. 
> 
> Published: Sept 9, 2017
> 
> Edited: Sept 19, 2017


	5. Chapter 4 - Invas Arc - Disconnection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: Please note this is mostly fiction and alternate universe. There will be some history later on but I want to keep it limit about harsh reality from outside of the real world. Which means that I will not include people who died from the terrorist attacks or a natural disaster like Hurricane Harvey. There will be some facts, theories or opinions from my OCs.**  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs. Please enjoy reading and this is my first Hetalia story. Feedbacks are welcome. Flames will be removed from the reviews.**

 

**Chapter 4 - Invasion Arc**

**Disconnection**

**Charleston, West Virginia**

"Damn it. Where is my blueprint?" he mumbled.

A sixteen-year-old boy wearing a white glen plaid shirt with blue jean and a pair of white shoes. He has a curly blonde hair and violet eyes that held with confidence and kindness. His name is Ace Mitternacht.

Ace had been busy searching for his blueprint for an hour and already his class will start in another hour. He is getting worried about not finding it.

"Ace! Have you seen my textbook?" a young girl called out from the next room.

"No! I am too busy to look my paper assignment! By any chance you got mine? It a large blue paper with design building!" he went down to his bed, only fill with books. Amusing, he found a textbook that his cousin been looking for. "And I found your textbook!"

His cousin run down the hallway and saw his older cousin's holding. She sighed and snatch her textbook back. "Thanks, Ace."

"No problem. Make sure you clean out your books out under my bed."

She pouted, "Hey, don't blame me I found your room so comfortable. My chair is sucked anyway." she shrugged, "I didn't find your blueprint. I look everywhere in my room. Did you check it in the living room?"

Ace shook his head. "I am heading there then." He walked to the living room. He sweatdropped.

The living room is a mess. Paper shattered everywhere on floor, desk, and hell even on the couch. He scratched his head in embarrassment. He must have been working all night long with his schoolwork. "Damn, I went overboard working on it. Should have clean up yesterday." He muttered.

"Sooo, who create a mess, hmm?" His cousin, Ava smirked. She lay on the wall with crossed arms, looking at her older cousin with sly smiled.

"Oh quiet you."

"Better find your blueprint. You can come back later and clean up this mess. Knowing your mom will give you another lecture again." She sighed.

"Got it." He went search for his blueprint.

A few minutes later, Ace happily found his blueprint and roll it as a scroll. He quickly grabbed his backpack and head out to the door. "I am going out!"

"See you later, Ace!" His cousin shouted.

Ace rushed in a hurry on the street. He quickly grabbed his cellphone to dialed to call his friend. Three times as the phone rings, a call just picked up.

" _Ace! Where are you now?"_  His friend shouted.

"Just pass by the cafe!" He huffed a breath for several running, passed by the cafe. "I am on my way right now! Sorry, Ethan, I had gone through the trouble to find my blueprint!" He said.

" _Geez, Ace. Did you take a break last night?!_ " His friend said, annoying.

Ace couldn't find a place to laugh it off. "I want to finish it early so I can have more time working together on the weekend."

Ethan sighed. " _All right. You better get some rest because I swear to God. If you think you -hook-_ "

"Ethan? You are breaking up."

" _Ace!-thing-wro-wit-*BEEP*_ " The connection cut off.

"Ethan?!" Ace cried.

" _We apologize the service is down at this moment. Please wait until tomorrow after the issue fixed."_

Ace look at his cellphone, bluffed. "The fuck? The phone service is down at this moment?" He put his phone away in his pocket. "Shit. Well, I better get there then."

Ace went on his way to school. Had Ace paid attention, he would have noticed the people he ran passed by holding up their phone like it not working.

**xxxx xxxx**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Gable staring at the slot machine.

A sixteen-year-old girl named Gable Silverstein sat blankly at the slot machine. She has a short blond hair that looks almost grey with green eyes. She wears a deep green shirt, black pants, and heavy pair of boots.

She was put in as a 'dare' by her friends to see if she win in one shot. She gets annoyed by her classmates' dare choices. She gave up and try to win it one shot. Needless to say, she got winning slots.

Over 5 thousand dollars she got. Which makes her classmates jealous but overall cheer in joy with her friends.

"Nice job, Gable! You finally got a lot of cash!" Michael grinned.

Hina nodded. "Now you can able to save it for your college funding."

"Yes. I appreciate." Gable said, still blankly stare at the slot machine.

Eva rolled her eyes and gazed at her classmates. "Seriously guys, she can get in trouble for this. We are not supposed to be here. She isn't officially 21 yet!" She hissed.

The blond haired boy waved it off. "Mah, get along with it, will ya? It only a dare.."

Eva raises her eyebrows. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Come on, Eva." He pouted.

"Hell, no. The trouble will get on you soon." Eva humphed.

Hina feels a panic. "Eva! You jinxed it!"

Eva snapped her hands over her mouth. Two of her classmates stare at her deadpanned. She feels stupidly embarrassed.

"Nice going. Now we will gotta get fined for that." Michael said sarcastically.

"What are you kids doing here?"

Hina muttered. "Busted." Eva cringed.

The four teens glace up behind them and there is a manager standing right behind him. Boy, he looks pissed.

"How you kids got in here?"

Gable swallowed nervously. "We were-uhh…"

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you guys!"

Eyes stare at the newcomer, a tall man around 20s with round handsome face. His eyes are pure red that could have sworn it growing. His hair is white from underneath his green hat. He wearing a green military uniform. Gable smiled at him. Her older brother, Rick, just her luck that he finally here. He came back home in two weeks ago from the Middle East.

Gable waved at him. "Hey, bro. Sorry I had to drag into this mess."

Rick shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He glances at the manager. "They are with me. I had to take my sister with me since my parents aren't home yet."

The manager gave the teens a look. The teens shift nervously and tried to look away. He sighed. "Fine. Please be aware we don't allow anyone who is underage by playing this game. Otherwise, I would have them kick out."

"Understood, sir." The manager walked away from them. The teens sighed in relief.

"Could you have, at least, wait for me when I arrive here, sis?" Rick said.

Gable pointed at his classmate, Michael. "Blame him for making me do this stupid dare."

"Really, sis? You could get in trouble." He looks at them glaring. "That goes for you guys."

Michael smirked. "At least, her older brother is still around here."

Gable glared at his classmate. "You are so lucky he is here or otherwise we could have been fined."

Rick scoffed. "Either way, we would have been screwed. Come on guys, let go."

"Aww, can we just get the money that your sister won?" Eva pouted.

"No. It doesn't count she illegally win since she is underage. If I had played with her, that can count. But I wasn't there with her." Rick pointed at the exit of the door. "Now match."

Eva grumbled about not getting her friend's money for her win. Michael shrugged and walked out. Hina smiled at Gable apologetically. Gable shook her head and mind her it not her fault.

Gable stretched her arms over her head in a bore. She followed her friends til Rick noticed something on her hand.

"Sis, did you make a mark on your hand?"

She looks up her brother, puzzled. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Look on your hand."

She checked her hand and found a black star on her left hand. It has label a number '36' on the black star.

"What the hell is that?" Gable stare at the mark, bluffed.

Rick give her a look. "You mean you didn't plan to get that mark on you?"

"No. I-"

"What do you mean the phone is not working?!" A man yelled.

Rick and Gable snapped and look at the group who seems to be stressful. Gable raises her eyebrows at the group. That man sure is loud in her ear.

"I tried to call several times and the message said it out of service!" a woman cried.

"Good god. I need to call Rika to stay put…" a man scratched his hair in frustration.

The old man grunted. "I got mine is out of commission. No way I can contact to my wife now."

"What are we going to do now?" The second woman said, disappointed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Rick rubbed his chin.

"What is this all about?" She asked.

"There some sort of phone communication that had been blocked several times. I saw several of them are having the same problem." He gazed at the group of people.

"Can it fix today. I would need to call Dad."

Rick shrugged. "Doubt it. It clearly said in the message it will be fixed by tomorrow. Didn't give a specific time though."

Gable hummed. She watched the group who are having conversations about the phone issues. Something send her off the edge.  _But for what?_  She wondered.

"You know something?" Gable looks at her brother. "People need to get their damn straight not count on their phone too much. People are losing their surround. Damn technology boomer these days…" Rick growled.

Gable snorted and laughed so hard. Rick smirked. Everything seems to be original.

However, it didn't wipe off her mind about the uneasy feeling.

**xxxx xxxx**

**Portland, Oregon**

A young boy, who is fifteen-years-old boy name Joe Arishima walking through the street after buying a new game that just came out today. He has black short hair with gray eyes with glasses. He wears a black coat with a white scarf around his neck and black pants with a pair of black shoes.

Joe can't wait to play his new game. He had been waiting for so long to have that game release. New Zelda games really caught him off guard to see a wide world place. He wants to explore the new place and more items to collect. It almost like an online game where it unlimited area and items to explore the different place.

Though it is a while he hasn't play online since the internet has increased the bill double paid. It annoying Joe when he found out the bill had increased so much money since the damage from China. He felt pity for the people who died there by a rocket launch.

He technically asks Pomona a question why a rocket had been sent off in the first place. Needless to say, Pomona was completely heartbroken when she found out that someone stole her blueprint that is suppose to discard had been taken and making a rocket that not suppose to be made.

Joe reminded her it is not her fault and made a question for why someone would do such thing. Pomona doesn't have a clue why but she has some theory though. She can't confirm if that relates the case. Joe wished her well and need to discuss with his friend, Mauro later on.

He had to wonder though. People these days have to start to distrust American because of that incident. It seems always place on America to blame but people need to realize that America is not the blame here, someone else did. Joe frowned at the thought. Someone really wants to make America look as a fault instead of focusing on the person who responsible stole Pomona's blueprint and create a rocket.

Unfortunately, no one can able to identify who is in charge of making a rocket since the prisoners won't talk. Many Interrogators had tried that several times.

Joe sighed.  _People can sometimes are narrow-minded._  He thought.

He arrived home and drop off his stuff on the bed. He grabbed his cell phone to call his friend.

" _Ciao?_ "

"Mauro, mind we have a chat?"

" _Tch. Hold on a second_." Joe can hear his friend cursing a lot in Italian. He wondered what makes his friend angry all the sudden. " _Okay, sorry about that. I had to remind that bastard not mess with my car. So, what is going on?_ "

"Have you been aware that fact about the incident?"

" _How do I know? All I know that a rocket was sent off without permission._ "

"True. What about the fact that someone stole Pomona's blueprint and create one?" He told.

There a loud crash that Joe cringe to hear away from his phone. " _What?! Are you trying to pull my leg?_ " Mauro bewildered.

"No, I am not. I had to call Pomona about that incident and I am surprised what she had told me."

" _Damn. I don't know what to say. Did she manage to know who did it?_ "

"She can't say she knows who did it. As you recalled the prisoners refuse to speak any further. Someone want to let the whole world take a blame on America."

Mauro scoffed. " _It works really well. I had half of my family kicked my cousin and me out of their house_."

Joe felt a guilt. "I-I am sorry, Mauro. I didn't know-"

" _Don't worry about it._ " Mauro cut him off. " _I got my Dad set me and my cousin up for the rent. We should be fine_."

Joe smiled. "That's good. At least you have a father with you."

" _Mom had a_ serious _conversation with her family and needless to say it priceless_." Mauro chuckled. " _Wish you could have seen their faces. They are all scared shitless_."

Joe smirked. "It is because your mother is the queen of Mafia?"

" _Damn right!_ " Mauro prided. " _I don't give a fuck what they thought about us. Fuck them!_ "

Joe laughed. "All right." He stopped laughing and exhaled. "Got any news from Mafia world about that incident involve?"

He can guess an expression his friend frowned. " _There is some few info what I got so far. There is some rumor about the shady organization are planning something big._ "

"Which is?"

" _Invasion. In which place, I don't know. They are trying to get more info some of them either got killed themselves or escaped_."

Joe tipped his chin. "Could it be related to the rocket incident?"

" _Could be, that's possibly a reason why Pomona's blueprint had been stolen. I have a bad feeling about this, Joe. Something is not right_." Mauro said.

"Should we warn Martin about this?"

" _Call him. Better-saf-sorr-_ " The connection soon to breaking.

"Mauro?"

" _Shi-! Joe-all hi-now! *BEEP*_ " The connection cut off.

"The heck?" Joe muttered. He calls again.

" _We apologize the service is down at this moment. Please wait until tomorrow after the issue fixed."_  The phone ended with a beep.

Joe's eyes narrowed at his phone.  _The phone service shut down._

Then a sudden chill that sends Joe on high alert. Joe feels his home is threatening.

 _I need to think of a way to contact Martin. Damn it._  He cursed. He grabbed his laptop quickly and send his message to send to Martin.

**xxxx xxxx**

**South Carolina**

"Fuck!" Mauro swore.

A sixteen-year-old boy with curly dark brown with brownish green eyes. He wears a green jacket with red and blue plaid shirt and long brown pants with a pair of sneakers. He stares at his phone and sighed. He put away his phone in his pocket.

He hopefully Joe able to get his message correctly. He had heard some states had been down on phone services. Internet, on the other hand, isn't down yet and Joe has time to send a message to Martin.

He had few suspension about the shady group. They mention about 'invasion' and 'the beasts'. Other than that, nothing further can be known.

Mauro growled. "That's something I don't like. I need to get back to my cousin before too late." He gazes at the auto shop, stern-faced.

His car had been broken down awhile ago after he borrows his cousin's car. He had to pushed and dragged his car all the way to the auto shop to fix his car's engine. He crossed his arms and stare at the guys who fix it.

"How long the engine will replace?" He asked.

An engineer wiped his sweat off his head and rubbed his towel. "Possibly about four hours or so. Give us a time and we will give you a call."

"That's great," Mauro said sarcastically. "But the phone services are all down. Those are having a problem just couple hours ago. I will stick around here nearby."

The man nodded. "Ahh alright. We will let you know if there other issues."

Mauro nodded and walked out of the auto shop. He looks around several stores and found one he willing try. He entered a cafe and ordered a coffee.

He took a seat and stare out of the window., watching people passed by. He pondered his thought back in Mafia world.

**xxxx xxxx**

" _What do you mean they are planning something big?" Mauro asked. He sat on the couch with having a conversation with two men in the living room. It was late evening, his cousin had already gone asleep._

" _They mention about the 'invasion' and 'the beast'. Some of my men trying to capture them to get more information but unfortunately they either got killed or escaped by the time we arrived." Said the man with a black suit with red hair. His nickname is Bloody Wolf._

" _Invasion?" Mauro worried. "By any chance, you know when will take place?"_

_The mafia man shook his head. "We don't know yet, kid."_

" _What about the 'beast'?"_

_The red-haired man raises his eyebrows. "That's...uncertain. I don't know what they plan to do with the 'beast'. I hope it's not something came out a fairy tales. I already have enough proof to know it exists. Pomona is a proof as that."_

_Mauro nodded. He was surprised that his men told him that his friend, Pomona is a witch in secret and a long lost royal family line._

_Yes, Pomona is the princess but as in what? That is Mauro to wondered._

_Mauro crossed his arm in grim. "So, we got info about the organization that plans something big that involves 'invasion' and the 'beast'." He gazed his serious expression. "Did you get to catch their name of the organization?"_

_The Bloody Wolf shook his head. The other man with black hair with black eyes named Silence Crow came forward. "We didn't catch their name but we manage to grab of their mark symbol." He grabs something from his pocket and shows it to Mauro. Mauro glance a look at the strange item._

_It round with black metal and it crafts a white drawing of the 'beast' that looks like a giant deer with sharp teeth with long claws and its red eyes glance at anyone who stares at the symbol. Mauro feels a chill through his body. Something about that symbol is not normal._

" _I don't like this," Mauro muttered. He looks at the men. "If they plan something big, get contact my mom about this immediately. I have a feeling this mission isn't going to be normal." Silence Crow is about to give him but Mauro paused him. "Keep it. Show it to my mother. This is a serious matter."_

" _Understood, sir." Silence Crow pocket the symbol away. Both men bow to him and vanished in thin air._

**xxxx xxxx**

Mauro sipped his coffee. He sighed and watching the TV news.  _I hope Mom got any luck about that organization. This group is nothing like terrorists._

" _We have a breaking news from Live in Wichita from Kansas. A young boy was driving all the from the road and inform to the police several times about the 'Shadow Monsters'_." said a man reporter.

Mauro wide eyes and spilled his coffee. " **What?!** " He stuttered. The customers stare at him.

" _We were captured on video when the police just caught the thief a while ago. Here the video we just caught on tape. Be warned the video itself is graphic. Take a look_."

Mauro watches the video live unfold, a young boy stopped the car and got out of the car quickly. He has a shady brown hair with a pair of green eyes, shown of fear and dry tears. He wears a green and black shirt with black short with tan boots. He also wears a pair of white bracelets on his wrist. He runs into the police who is about to speak the reporter.

" _Officer! Officer!_ " The boy cried out.

The policeman started. " _Whoa, kid! Calm down! I am talking to that lady here._ "

Brown-haired boy plead. " _You got to warn the city! There are some 'Shadow Monsters heading this way!_ "

Policeman stared at the kid. " _Shadow Monsters? What kind of animal are you seeing?_ "

" _That's no animal! It's a-_ "

Mauro can hear a loud chilling howl off side camera. The boy becomes paled and the policeman sharply looks at the direction behind the boy. The man wide-eyes and quickly grab a kid behind him and push him to run.

" _Shit! Ma'am, run! Kid, get out of there now!_ " He grabbed his handgun to aim at the 'beast' he just saw. " _I need a backup right now! I got three fucking huge hostile heading this way!_ " He reported to his radio.

Everyone in the cafe watches the news nervously. They saw five policemen shooting at the three beast several times. The video is shaking and make it hard for the viewers to see the details of the beasts. The first one was shot in the head and crumble down on the ground. The second monster leaps in the air with open wide maw at the policeman before crushing the poor soul and gobble in one gulp. The second monster was about to eat another until it was shot through the head and collapse.

The final beast rammed into the police car with it anthers and lift up behind it. Claws raise and slash two officers through their abdomen. The beast grabs it prey and took a bite half of the prey's body and rip it apart. Some customers look away in disgust and Mauro felt a sick in his stomach. Finally, the police open fire on the final beast and killed it on target. The battle is over but the price had cost…

The leader of the officer shaking took his breath and turned to the poor brown-haired boy. " _Kid? Are you okay there?_ " The boy hid behind the undamaged police car whispered in sobbing and nodded. " _That's good_." He sighed.

" _Sir! The monsters!_ " the policeman shouted.

The camera glance at the three fallen beasts that turn black and dissolve into the air for who knows where it was gone.

The leader of the officer clutched his jaw and look at the camera directly. " _Get this set on living. I am going to report an emergency._ " Then, the video itself ended.

" _The police said they have never seen those creatures before and warned people to stay away from those beasts. They already had lost three lives against the monsters. The young boy is been taken care of and will have interrogation with him. They will report to the president immediately._ "

"What the hell are those creatures?" the man yelled.

"Where do they come from?" the young girl said brightly.

One by one, several customers begin to voice their conversation. Mostly scare out of their mind. Mauro tuned the noise out and grasp tightly his coffee.

"Fuck. So those are 'the beast' they are talking about." He snarled. "Damn them!"

He stood up and left his money in paid. He rushed out of the cafe to warned his cousin.

**xxxx xxxx**

**Anchorage, Alaska**

"-and all the sudden, people can hear some weird howl coming from the wood."

A fourteen-year-old boy named Steven Roksana sitting on a branch outside wearing a thick winter coat. He has a messy black hair with amber eyes, wearing his glasses. He wearing a heavy boot that prevents from getting cold. He is holding his cell phone speaking to his mother, who live in far away in Japan. A pure grey just lays down the ground asleep with his master.

" _Really? That's interesting. Are you sure it not from the wolves?_ "

Steven shook his head. "No, mama. They heard it loud and clear. That howl isn't from the wolves."

" _I see. Please do be careful. You don't know what beyond that area_."

"I know, mama. But…" He gazed at faraway wood. He just got back from walking through the wood.

Something...seems to be off.

"There isn't much of wild animal doing actively. It too quiet. Snowy get all fluff up his fur like crazy." He muttered, concern. His dog, Snowy, had been getting nervous all the sudden. Even he took him to walk to the wood where Snowy gets either growl and whine. Something really off about the wood.

Steven heard his mother sighed. " _Either way. Be careful. I will come and visit you on next week_."

His eyes lit up. "Does that means Dad is going to come, too?!"

His mother laughed. " _Yes. I had to drag him along with me during the World meeting_."

Steven felt a peek of curiously. "Mom, what is so important in the world meeting?" He stares up at the sky, watching the birds flying in the circle to look for food. "I know there is International World meeting, but World meeting? What is so different about it?"

" _That's something for us to do there. I won't say it because of it very serious meeting_."

"Not even one sushi?" He hoped.

" _Nice try, dear. I won't able to tell you. This is not for you to know_." His mother clearly has said.

"Darn it!" He kicked it up in the air in frustrated.

" _Have you keep contact with your brothers and sister?_ "

"Yup! I keep in touch with them like you always said!" He huffed up in pride. He looks up at the sky, where a single star lit up alone before the sunset. His mind pops up a reminder.

"Hey, Mom. Do you ever wonder that is so strange when a mark appear on you?"

" _Hmm? What mark?_ " His mother said, seems to the reaction a bit as Steven noticed.

"I have a black star on my left hand with a number '49'" He stared at his hand. There a black star with a number '49'.

He was confused when he woke up early morning to wash his face when he sees his hand have a mark. He tried to wash it off several times and nothing came off. He didn't remember if he had made a mark on his hand.

" _A black star mark appear on you?_ " His mother pondered.

"Uh-huh. It came out of nowhere!"

" _Steven_." He can hear his mother gently concern. Something makes his mother worry. " _How long ago is it?_ "

"This morning." Steven blinked. "Mother, what is wrong? It something bad about that mark?"

" _No, Steven. It-warn-Stev-!_ " His mother's calling had been cut off.

"Mom? Mom?!" Steven cried. He hangs up the phone and tried to call again. He

" _We apologize the service is down at this moment. Please wait until tomorrow after the issue fixed."_

The message sends chill down on Steven's body. That atmosphere clearly sends him off chart being afraid. Snowy woke up quickly and growled. He stood on guard front of his master. His fur all fluffed up in the air and makes Steven's hair raise up in the chill.

"S-Snowy? What is it?" He muttered.

There a very loud howl throughout the wood.

A hunt begins.

To be continued….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I am not going to mention how exactly happen in Las Vegas in the last couple days. It just happens. All I can say this is terrible. 500 plus people are injured and left 59 people died by rifle shots. I was dumbstruck when I saw on the news. I had to wonder how the hell the shooter got so many weapons in the hotel is beyond me. *sigh*
> 
> I had watched Jimmy Kimmel's Live and he made several good reasons why. You can able to watch it on YouTube so pay attention what he said. There a time and place to pray and need on to focus on the people who can abuse using the guns. Guns are not something to focus on but to focus on how to get avoid for having a person abuse using guns. Look what happen to the shooter, who has no criminal record and background had to check that he isn't involved any past catalogs like the past shooters. America had been traditional using guns for self-defense for a long time I remember.
> 
> The next chapter will be postponed on next month due to the effect from Las Vegas and have a midterm coming up soon. I will able to come back in good mood. Not after all that shooting mass happen. No thank to the shooter. I will not include the tragic event in my story. Those type of things is nothing good. I want to respect the people who suffered from the mass shooting.
> 
> Anyway, I have yet got a beta reader, so this chapter is rough with editing as I tried my best to fix.
> 
> Comment below and please take cares, everyone. That's the last thing I ever want to hear another mass shooting.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Note* This story can post by FF.net earlier than A3O. Meaning after posting in FF.net, you may have to wait the next day when post in A3O.**


End file.
